


till your name goes up in lights

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Bondage, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Swearing, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: It’s 1923 and silent films are all the rage. With it comes tales of glamour, decadence, and rivalries that fuel the ever growing popularity of cinema. The actors who take on these roles are immortalized on the silver screen, and referred to as gods. Among this pantheon are two rivals, leading men who have stolen the hearts of thousands of women. The first is Steve Rogers, typecast as a man of action and rugged good looks. The other is Bucky Barnes, typecast as a charming and beautiful ladies man. It’s known throughout Tinsel Town that the two loathe each other, so much so they’ve nearly come to blows in the past.When both are cast in an ambitious film project launched by Stark Studios, they’ll have to learn to get along. It’s the “brilliant” idea of the director that they should share quarters during filming, thinking it will drum up more publicity. Steve isn’t thrilled by the idea, and neither is Bucky. A series of misunderstandings and harsh words create more tension that could jeopardize Steve’s dream and Bucky’s wellbeing.Sparks indeed will fly, but will they kill each other or come together?





	till your name goes up in lights

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been a long time coming and I'm so glad to finally be able to share this with everyone. So let's give some shout outs.
> 
> First is to [Sianimations](https://sianimations.tumblr.com/) for the gorgeous artwork, which is linked below. She really brought these scenes to life! She's amazingly talented and I recommend following her on Tumblr. You will not be disappointed. 
> 
> Second is to [whiskersthemouse](https://whiskersthemouse.tumblr.com/) for doing the beta work for this fic. Any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Third is to everyone in the Captain America Big Bang Slack who listened to me complain, freak out, and angst that I'd never finish this and it would be completely awful. There's too many of you to name but I appreciate every single one of you and I love you guys so much! 
> 
> Please check the end of the work for more notes including links to the artwork.
> 
> Title is from the song _Hollywood Seven_ by Jon English.

“I won’t do it.”

“Come on, Steve,” said Howard, giving him a pleading look. “You’re exactly what this picture needs!”

Steve crossed his arms and glared. “I’m not working with that, that… Diva!”

Howard sighed, weariness etched into each line in his face. “Steve, be reasonable. This picture is gonna cost a million easy, and I wanna make that money back. And the two of you in the same film? The box office will go through the roof! I know you don’t like him—“

Steve barked a laugh. “That’s putting it mildly, I hate that little—“

“Spare me, kid,” Howard shot back, cutting Steve off. “If you want to stay on at Stark Studios then you’ll be on set tomorrow morning with a smile on your face!”

Steve paused at that. He knew he had a good thing with Stark Studios, ten thousand a week and only two pictures a year was nothing to sneeze at. But the thought of working with him filled Steve with revulsion.

“And what if I walk?” Steve asked.

“Then we sue you for breach of contract, and _The Forgotten Son_ never sees the light of day,” Howard replied.

It was a low blow, and they both knew it. _The Forgotten Son_ was Steve’s pet project. It was in the can, and ready for distribution any day. The catch was his contract with Stark Studios stated he needed to finish one more film first. Everyone was sure it would bomb at the box office. He knew that was the reason Stark Studios wanted to wring as much money out of him as possible before then.

Steve took a deep breath. He knew he was being manipulated. But that film meant more to him than any he’d made in his entire career. So he said to Howard, “You’re a devious son of a bitch.”

“I know,” Howard replied with a smile.

“I’ll be there,” Steve promised, and then stormed out of Howard’s office.

He was seething as he returned to his bungalow. He’d have to read the script now and try to decide how he would want to play his character. Steve was playing the protagonist. Even though he was a little bored with being typecast as the all American hero. As an actor, it wasn’t much of a challenge; he’d been playing roles like that since he’d come to Hollywood. It made Steve think he should return to New York, and to the stage.

 _Captain America_ was a little odd. A super soldier with special powers? No wonder the picture was going to be so expensive! Howard had promised special effects the likes of which no one had ever seen, designed by his son Tony. While he was sure that Tony’s technical genius would be on full display; he wasn’t sure how it would look on screen

Worst of all was that backstabbing traitor Howard casting **him** in the movie.

Steve let himself in, then slammed the door. He wanted to throw something, break something! That sort of behavior was reserved for people like Bucky Barnes. It wasn’t as though Steve was unaware of Barnes’ appeal. He was beautiful, and a talented actor. He was a rising star, and a guaranteed box office draw. Women adored him, but he was typecast as the smoldering villain. 

His behavior off camera was another story. There were stories of tantrums. Walking offset when he didn’t get his way, and his increasingly eccentric demands when filming. He was arrested twice, once for public drunkenness, and again for indecency. No one knew the details on the latter charge, only that he’d paid a fine and was released the next day. Barnes issued an apology and made a contribution to a local Catholic orphanage. Many felt it was a cheap publicity stunt including Steve.

It had disgusted him. Such behavior was unprofessional and degrading. Steve had no problem saying so when interviewed by Photoplay magazine. Bucky, in turn, had issued his own statement days later. He said that if Steve was a man then he would accept Bucky’s challenge to a boxing match. Steve had been all for it, but his agent Sam had said no. At the time he was still filming The Quiet Girl’s Secret with Natasha Romanova, and they didn't need any bad press.

Steve grabbed up the script and flopped into his favorite armchair, feet up on the ottoman. A name on the script caught his eye, and he couldn’t help but smile. It was written by none other than Peggy Carter. That did ease his fears somewhat, as Steve had worked with Peggy in the past and liked her a great deal.

She was an excellent writer, and completely no-nonsense. She often worked in tandem with the director so her vision was never compromised. If she was on the picture, she wouldn’t tolerate any of Barnes’ antics. Somewhat cheered by the thought of Peggy berating Barnes, he settled in to read. He wanted to know the part before the next morning, as Peggy would expect nothing less from Steve.

As he read, he smiled as he recognized the plot. It was from a book called A Good Man by Abraham Erskine, a writer that Steve had admired. And while several of the plot elements had changed, the original message of the work still stood out. It was his favorite quote from the book. “Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.” A message that seemed to have gotten lost in the wake of the Great War. 

Steve knew that Erskine had died a few years ago, and he regretted that he only met the man once. But he’d been kind, and a brilliant writer. He was starting to understand why Howard wanted him for the part. It wasn’t just his looks or his skills. Steve believed in the message of the original book. Both Howard and Peggy had heard him wax poetic about Erskine several times. 

It made him smile, to think of it. He did his best to put Barnes out of his mind and focus on memorizing the script.

* * *

As promised, Steve was on set the next morning. There wouldn’t be any real filming yet, he still hadn’t been fitted for his costume. However, the director wanted to do some blocking, and go over character motivations. He wasn’t surprised to see the director was none other than Nick Fury. This project was Howard’s baby, he wouldn’t place it in anyone’s hands. And with Fury’s reputation for results, it made sense for Howard to hire him. 

Fury turned when Steve approached, and said, “Ah, good morning, Mr. Rogers.” 

“Fury,” Steve said. He didn’t much like him, but he did respect him. 

“Miss Carter will be on set in a few minutes,” Fury told him. 

Steve looked around, impressed. The set looked just like a typical neighborhood in Brooklyn. For a moment, Steve felt homesick, but that moment passed when he heard a loud crash. A storefront collapsed, and out of the fake curtains and orange crates tumbled Tony Stark. He got up, dusted himself off and said to Fury, “I can fix that.” 

“Stark what the hell did you do?” Fury demanded, rounding on the boy.

“A slight miscalculation!” Tony said, cringing. “I told you I can fix it!” Steve chuckled and shook his head, and when Tony spotted him he grinned. “Hey, Rogers! How do you like it? Pretty great right?” 

“It looks good when there aren’t kids falling out of the set,” Steve told him. Tony smiled but had the good grace to look embarrassed. 

“Yeah sorry, that’s supposed to be for later.” 

Fury fixed Tony with a glare, saying, “You better get this cleaned up before Miss Carter arrives.” 

“Too late for that,” a cool English voice called out, and they all turned.

Peggy Carter strolled onto the set. Steve couldn’t help the way his stomach still flipped when he saw her. She was every inch the professional, and as her heels clicked on the pavement, Steve took a step back. He knew what that stride meant, and he didn’t want to be in the way of it. 

She walked right up to Tony and said, “And what exactly were you doing, Tony?” 

Tony rubbed at the back of his neck, having the good grace to at least look embarrassed. “Well the chase scene, right? There’s supposed to be a lot of damage, but some of the rigs don’t look safe? So I was checking to make sure they didn’t trigger at the wrong time and--” 

“You ended up triggering one?” Peggy asked, and Tony looked down at his feet.

“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled.

Peggy sighed, then tilted Tony’s face up to look at her. “Do be more careful, darling. We don’t want to see you or anyone else hurt.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Tony said, all smiles now that he wasn't in trouble. “I promise, it’s gonna work great. And you’re gonna love the lab! And I got Rhodey to help me with the details on the Valkyrie--”

“That’s wonderful, Tony, but I need to speak with Steve for a bit. Clean this up would you?” Peggy said and Tony nodded. He began to gather things up, and Peggy walked away. Steve followed after her, smiling a bit. 

“That kid’s all elbows,” Steve said, and Peggy shrugged.

“Perhaps, but he knows his onions,” she replied. Once they were some distance away, she turned to Steve and said, “Howard told me about yesterday.” 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t like him, Peggy.” 

“I know you don’t, but he tested well,” Peggy told him. 

“Was he sober?” Steve asked, and Peggy frowned at him. 

“Of course. He’s not zozzled all the time like the papers say, he’s actually quite pleasant.” 

“When he wants something,” Steve concluded. 

Peggy was about to say more, but then they saw that Fury was gesturing for them to come back. Tony was still tidying up the stunt that had gone wrong, but he and Fury had company. Steve wanted to walk off, as he’d rather be elsewhere. Peggy, who knew Steve better than anyone, said, “Be nice, Steven, I mean it.” 

He knew that tone. It was polite, but clipped, and had a heavy indication to fall in line or face the consequences. She walked away, and Steve once again followed her. Steve had to remind himself again that he needed to be a professional. When they reached Fury, it took more of Steve’s willpower than he would have liked to even look at Barnes. 

He was wearing a three-piece suit, tie in place, and a boater hat. Steve was sure if he looked down Barnes' shoes would be shined to perfection, and it made him want to roll his eyes. Barnes was fully decked out, and very dandyish in appearance. While he didn’t believe such things made a person soft, he thought Barnes was completely overdressed for the first day.

Steve himself was wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A worn sweater vest, sturdy trousers, a flat cap, and work boots. He never quite got the hang of dressing like a movie star. And the first day on set he always felt more comfortable dressing like the working class slob he’d started out as. Which Barnes took in with a sweep of his eyes, up and down Steve’s body. He quirked his eyebrow at Steve, as though to say, ‘Really? You’re wearing that?’ Steve wanted to punch him. 

“Ah, here he is,” said Fury. “Steve Rogers, I’d like you to meet Bucky Barnes.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Barnes said and held out his hand.

Steve took it, squeezing hard as he replied, “Wish I could say the same.” 

Peggy glared at him, while Tony snorted. At a sharp look from Peggy, he gave a small smile and made himself scarce. Barnes, however, took it in stride. “Well, I hope we can fix that.” 

Steve doubted it, but this time he didn’t say anything, instead, he let go of Barnes’ hand. 

“The rest of the cast will be joining us later today, I wanted the two of you to meet first,” Fury said. “I should mention, Mr. Rogers, there seems to have been an error.” 

“What kind of error?” Steve asked with hesitation. 

“I do apologize, Steve,” Peggy told him. “But you were given an old draft of the script where the Winter Soldier is the antagonist.” 

Steve felt as though all the oxygen left his body. He had a suspicion as to what the change was, and he desperately didn’t want it to be true. He asked, “So what’s the role now?” 

“I’m the love interest,” Barnes replied, a smirk on the edge of his lips. 

“Over my dead body!” Steve shouted. 

“Steve!” Peggy exclaimed.

“I’m serious,” he replied, glaring at Barnes. “I’d rather be dead than have some dandy diva as my love interest!” 

Barnes had slipped his hands into his pockets, and raised an eyebrow, not saying a word. Fury, however, had plenty to say. 

“You’re contracted to do this film, Rogers!” Fury said. “And you’re doing so as is. You don’t have creative control on anything that’s being produced by Howard Stark or Peggy Carter. And in this case, it’s both!” 

Steve turned to Peggy with surprise, asking, “You’re producing?” 

“Yes,” she said. 

“I don’t care,” Steve said, looking back at Fury. “I won’t stand for this.” 

Fury was glaring right back. “You sure you wanna go there? You know what’s at stake.” 

Barnes still had his hands in his pockets, and he was watching Steve. He said quietly, “If it makes you feel any better, I signed a moral turpitude contract a while back.” 

“That you even needed one in the first place tells me the kind of person you are,” Steve shot back. “Not the kind I would want playing my love interest. I can’t understand why anyone would fall in love with a degenerate.”

“It’s only a part,” Barnes replied, voice calm and reasonable. Steve hated it. “It’s not like we’re expected to fall in love and get married.” 

The idea repulsed Steve, and he ready to say so. But Peggy stepped in. She poked Steve hard in the shoulder and said, “If I may speak with you, Mr. Rogers.” She didn’t give him a chance to object, instead holding his arm and pulling him away from Fury and Barnes. 

“I can’t do this Peggy!” Steve said. 

She was glaring up at him with anger, and she looked ready to slap him. “Steven Grant Rogers, if I were your mother I would be ashamed of you right now. As it is, I’m your friend and I’m embarrassed to be seen with you.” 

“He--” But she cut him off. 

“I know Barnes’ past. He’s done silly things and gotten in trouble. That manager of his was no help which is why said manager is out of the picture. But so far this morning the only diva-like antics have come from you! Is this how you want to bring Erskine’s work to life?” Peggy had her arms crossed over her stomach, and she fixed him with a cutting look. 

He was ready to go off about Barnes but then stopped himself. Over the last few minutes, he’d acted how he thought Barnes would, all because he didn’t like the man. He was ready to completely upset the movie because of his personal distaste for a co-star. Not only that, but Barnes had been polite to him, and Steve was the one who had been rude. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, shame flooding through him. “I’m sorry, Peggy.” 

“Thank you, but I’m not the one you owe the apology to,” Peggy replied, tilting her head in Fury’s direction. Steve nodded and squared his shoulders. But when he looked back, he saw that Fury was approaching, and he was alone. Barnes was gone. 

“Mr. Barnes decided it was best to leave the set. Since his presence seemed to be upsetting people,” Fury said with disdain, but not for Barnes, for Steve. 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away,” Steve told him, but Fury shook his head. 

“Save it. Get over to wardrobe, they’ll want to make the alterations for your costumes,” he replied. Steve walked away, guilt nagging at him. He hoped that whoever was working in wardrobe on this one that they were quick. Steve wanted to get back to his bungalow, and possibly work on an apology letter to Barnes. 

It galled him to do so, but Steve knew he’d been out of line. He scolded himself that he needed to be professional. Which did not including having a tantrum because he wasn’t getting his way. He hoped he could stay true to that, otherwise, it was going to be a long shoot.

* * *

He didn’t see Barnes all day. Even at times, he should have, like when they started with the blocking. Steve wondered if he’d walked off after how Steve behaved. He wasn’t sure that he could blame Barnes, but it annoyed Steve. When he asked Peggy about it, however, she said, “He’s elsewhere,” without elaborating. 

When Fury wrapped for the day, he pulled Steve aside and said, “You’re going to have to keep very calm.”

“Why? What did you do?” Steve asked, frowning.

“It wasn’t me, but I didn’t say no to the idea,” Fury told him. “You’re moving.” 

Steve sighed. “I’m happy at my bungalow.” 

“I’m aware of that, but as of this morning Howard Stark has assigned your bungalow to Miss Romanova,” he said,

“There are worse people it could go to,” said Steve. He wasn’t surprised. While he was a big star at the studio, Natasha was bigger. And the bungalow was only temporary while he was filming anyway. “Where are they moving me to?” 

“Well, that’s the thing, and you’re not gonna like it,” said Fury. “The only space is a shared penthouse suite at Stark’s hotel.”

“Please tell me Barnes isn’t the one I’m sharing with,” he groaned. 

“One and the same,” Fury replied. 

Steve snorted with disgust. “I’m sure that’s only a coincidence,” he said, not bothering to contain his sarcasm. 

“There’s a car waiting outside to take you there. We also took the liberty of moving your things. And there’s a new copy of the script. Study it, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Fury then walked off. 

Steve pulled on the bill of his cap, then sighed. He felt so tired he thought he might drop off to bed. He hoped Barnes was already asleep, or possibly not there at all. He wasn’t sure what he should expect. Steve walked out of the building and wished to stroll right past the hired car. But he’d promised himself he’d at least apologize to Barnes. Which was how he found himself settled into the car, and on his way to the hotel.

The Stark Hotel was the talk of Hollywood. As grand as the Biltmore Hotel, and one of the tallest buildings in the city. There were also many modern conveniences, such as phones in every room. They were also known for their luxury, which Steve hadn’t witnessed. But if Howard’s office was anything to go off of, he expected something over the top.

He wasn’t disappointed when the elevator opened into the lower penthouse. The operator told him there were three, and the top one was always reserved for Howard Stark. Each took up an entire floor, and the third was currently occupied by some starlets that Howard was hosting. Steve wanted to roll his eyes at that but kept silent.

He walked out onto the lush red carpet, so soft and thick Steve wondered if it was made of velvet. The walls were alternating sections of white marble and gold edged mirrors. They were all in grand art deco style. As he stepped into the room proper, he saw the windows were a complicated deco design that looked over Hollywood. Everything was in red and gold, Howard’s signature colors, or so he said. 

The parlor was enormous and led to a series of rooms. He found a dining room, a reading room, a formal sitting room, a library, and a bar. Steve saw the bar was fully stocked, which irked him a little. While he too thought the Volstead Act was ridiculous, he wasn’t sure having a bar in plain sight was such a good idea. He was glad to see, however, that the library was also well stocked.

Scattered about were several sofas and armchairs. A chandelier hung over the center of the room, casting a golden glow over everything. He saw that on each side of the room was a golden door. One was closed, which Steve assumed meant that Barnes was in residence. Steve headed to the open one.

He walked in and was surprised when he saw Barnes there. He was putting something on the dresser, and he looked up and said, “Oh! I didn’t think you’d be back just yet.” 

“I thought this might be my room,” he said, thinking he’d made a mistake. 

“It is,” Barnes replied, stepping away from the dresser. It was then that Steve saw what Barnes had been touching. It was the picture of his mother. 

Steve stomped forward, saying, “What the hell are you doing?!” 

“I was--” He said, but Steve turned around and shoved him. 

“Get out of my room!” He yelled. 

Barnes didn’t reply, instead, he looked at Steve like he was… Disappointed. He sighed, mumbled something, and left. Steve was so angry he thought he might actually throw something. How dare he paw through Steve’s things like that?! Who the hell did Barnes think he was?!

Steve looked around, making sure nothing was missing. But nothing was disturbed, the studio hands had put everything away. He saw the new copy of the script on the bed, but Steve was still so incensed he couldn’t focus on reading. He was glad to see the room had its own bathroom, so he stripped and showered. 

When he came back out, it was to find the phone was ringing. Steve went over to the desk and picked it up. “Hello?” 

“Hey, it’s me, I’m coming up.” Steve recognized Sam’s voice. 

“See you in a few.” Steve hastily got dressed and left his room to greet Sam. He was glad to see that Barnes wasn’t in the shared parlor, and the door to his room was closed. When Sam stepped off the elevator, Steve smiled and said, “Long time, stranger, how’ve you been?” 

“Been better,” he replied and shook Steve’s hand after removing his hat. He headed right for the bar and said, “I need a drink. You’re gonna need one too.” 

“Uh oh, why?” Steve asked, but Sam waved him off. He poured both of them some whiskey, and when they were both seated, Sam fixed Steve with a determined stare.

“Word got out about the incident with Barnes on set today,” Sam said. “Someone leaked it to the papers.”

Steve groaned. “What are they saying?”

“Most of the stories are in your favor since Barnes isn’t exactly popular right now,” Sam told him. “Though one says you two almost came to blows because of jealousy over Peggy Carter.” 

“That’s ridiculous! Peggy would never stand for--” 

“I know, believe me, I know. But it’s getting a lot of publicity for _Captain America_ so Howard’s gonna let the story ride.” 

He sighed and shook his head. “Of course he is. Hey, Sam is there any way you can get me out of this?” He gestured to their surroundings. 

Sam snorted at that. “You wanna complain about living in a luxury penthouse during principle photography? Movie stars.” 

“It’s not the suite that bothers me,” Steve replied and jerked his head in the direction of Barnes’ door.

At that, Sam raised an eyebrow. “He do something?” 

“He was in my room,” Steve replied, “He was touching my mom’s picture.” 

“Did he break anything?” 

“Uh, no.” 

“Did he steal anything?” 

“No.” 

“Then there’s no problem,” Sam said. “Steve I don’t understand why you hate this kid so much.” 

“Because he’s trouble.” Steve knocked back his drink, then slammed the glass onto the bar. 

“So he’s had a few arrests, you’ve had one or two yourself,” he pointed out. 

Steve glared at him. “That’s different, I was breaking up a fight.”

“By breaking a guy’s jaw.” 

“And I made up for that! I paid the guy’s hospital bill,” said Steve.

“Barnes does charity work,” said Sam. 

“For publicity,” Steve shot back. “He has four photographers and a press agent with him for every job he does. He’s a snake.” 

“In my defense, I didn’t ask for that, the studio sent them over.” Steve and Sam both looked up to see Barnes had come out of his room. He wore a tux with tails, his hair slicked back. He was locking his door as he added, “It’s not as though I wanted them there.” 

“You were eavesdropping?” Steve asked with disbelief.

“Your voice carries,” Barnes snapped but didn’t look at Steve. “If you’re going to talk about me, might I suggest doing so off the premises? I’ll be sure to do the same for you. Good evening, gentlemen.” He gave them a sarcastic bow, then left. 

Steve was still glaring as the elevator doors closed, and he muttered, “That little--”

“You started it,” Sam said, and Steve’s jaw dropped.

“We were having a private conversation!” 

“Look, either way, you have to calm down. I know what Howard threatened you with, and I know he’s exactly the kind of asshole who will deliver on those threats. He’ll kill _The Forgotten Son_ , Steve, you know he will,” Sam said to Steve. 

Steve sighed, feeling bone tired all of a sudden. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, then said, “You’re right.” 

“And it wouldn’t kill you to be nice to Barnes.” 

“It might,” Steve growled, which made Sam laugh.

“Okay, maybe it will. But at least try? He’s not having the time of his life right now either.” 

“Is this the part where you tell me we should have dinner somewhere there’s a lot of newspaper cameras?” Steve asked.

“Maybe not the cameras, but dinner wouldn’t be a bad start. Talk to Barnes, lay down some ground rules while you have to share quarters. I don’t want to hear you two decided to schedule that boxing match after all,” Sam said to him. 

That did make Steve laugh. “I could take him.” 

“I'm sure you could. But really Steve, make my job a little easier and be nice to him. And if you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all,” Sam told him. He went to get his hat, and the two said goodbye. Steve saw him off, then went back to his own room to think. 

Barnes had left for the evening. Probably attending a party at a speakeasy somewhere, that seemed his style. Steve knew he had work to do. He ordered room service and spent the rest of the evening in his room studying the new script. He had to admit, it actually did read better with the Winter Soldier as the love interest. 

Steve didn’t know if he was a good enough actor to play someone in love with Barnes. But he would do his best and hope that it came off well on the screen.

* * *

The next day, Steve got up early. He went for a run and did some training in the hotel gymnasium before returning to the suite. When he got there, it was to see Barnes was settled in the dining room. He was reading the paper, and eating a hardboiled egg and fruit, with black coffee. It seemed a meager breakfast, but Steve didn’t ask. There was quite a spread on the sideboard, so Steve helped himself.

He sat down on the other side of the table, wondering if he should say anything. But Barnes hadn’t acknowledged Steve, and he was more than happy to let things lie. Steve ate quickly. When he finished, he put his plate, glass, and silverware on the sideboard where he’d found them. 

“Don’t do that.” 

Steve turned to see Barnes had gotten up. He’d left his plates and glassware on the table.

“Don’t do what?” Steve asked.

“Don’t leave your dirty dishes on the sideboard, it’ll annoy the maids,” Barnes replied. He gathered up what Steve had used, and placed it near his own dishes. “There, this way they’ll know what’s dirty and what isn't without having to check everything.” 

“Oh, I didn’t think of that,” Steve replied. He was used to doing things for himself. 

Barnes didn’t reply, going to retrieve his paper. He left the dining room without looking at Steve. He wanted to call him back and apologize. Instead, he went to his own room to shower and change. They’d have to be on the set by nine, and Steve wasn’t sure what sort of arrangements had been made. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised to see the studio only sent one car. Barnes was already inside by the time Steve got there. He still had the paper and didn’t greet Steve when he got in. Steve wished that he had his own paper, or thought to bring one of the books from the library upstairs. It was a thirty-minute drive to the studio, and the silence felt awkward to Steve. 

The city rolled past, and Steve entertained the idea of a conversation, then dismissed it. He was about to retreat into a daydream when he noticed something. The paper that Barnes was looking at wasn’t in English. 

“What language is that?” Steve asked. 

“Russian,” he replied. “It’s a paper from Moscow.” 

“Why are you reading a paper from Moscow?”

“I’m trying to improve my Russian,” he said, turning a page. 

“Why, are you moving there?” Steve meant it as a joke, but by the way, Barnes’ jaw tensed, he likely didn’t take it that way. 

“No.” Barnes pulled the paper closer, and Steve took the hint, deciding to let it lie. The rest of the trip was in silence, except the occasional rustling of Bucky’s paper. When they arrived, Bucky wandered off, while Steve went right to the set. He saw that Tony was setting up one of his special effects while being supervised by Peggy.

“Good morning,” she said with a smile. “How did you sleep?” 

“Okay I guess,” he replied. 

“All settled in?” 

“Yeah. Thanks for that, by the way, the studio guys had everything set up before I got there.”

At that, Peggy frowned. “I didn’t send the studio hands to your rooms.” 

“What do you mean? It was all put away when I got there,” Steve replied.

“Barnes asked if there was anything he could do to help out yesterday. We felt it was best to keep you two separated until you calmed down, but since you were on set he was sitting idle. I mentioned you were moving and he volunteered to help. He and that burly fellow, you know, the stuntman?” Peggy was waving her hand in a circle, trying to recall. 

“Thor?” Steve offered, and she nodded. 

“Yes, him. He and Thor moved your things since no one else was available,” Peggy replied. 

Steve paled at that. “You mean, he… Oh.” 

“What have you done now?” She asked, exasperated. 

“Funny story, see, I got home and he was in my room. He had my mother’s picture and I didn’t know why he was there so…” Steve couldn’t finish the sentence, as he felt awful. 

Peggy sighed and shook her head. “I hope whatever you said to him wasn’t too terrible.” 

“He could have said what he was doing,” said Steve.

“Should he have?” She asked. “Steve, you’ve had your mind made up about him since before you met him. It’s a wonder he hasn’t quit this picture.” 

Steve felt a bit sick at that, but couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Would that be such a bad thing?” 

“Yes it would, because then we won’t have one of the best actors in the business playing the Winter Soldier.” Peggy reached out and squeezed Steve’s arm. “Please try to make it up to him, I’d like for this to be a happy set.” 

“I’ll get right on that,” Steve said and found that he meant it. Barnes had been helping out, even after Steve had insulted him. But Barnes, instead of pointing out his good deed, or lording it over Steve, had kept it to himself. He’d taken the insults and tongue lashing, without a peep.

Somehow, that made it worse, especially later when he’d been complaining about him to Sam. He had to admit, he was being a real jerk about the situation. He decided he would have to make it up to Barnes, though how he didn’t know. There was someone he could ask, though. He excused himself and went to the backlot. 

It was early in the morning, so he thought she would still be in bed. And when she answered the door in a slip and a silk robe, he could feel himself blushing. Her scarlet hair fell around her face in elegant curls, and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Rogers, do you know what a watch is?” 

“Yes,” he said and gestured to the one he was wearing. 

“And what time does that watch say it is?” 

Steve laughed and glanced at his wrist. “Almost eleven AM.” 

“Exactly, so why are you here?” 

“I have a favor to ask.” 

She sighed heavily but stepped aside to let him in. Steve saw that she’d made herself right at home, and he asked, “So how are you liking it?” 

“It’s all right I suppose,” she told him. She led him into the sitting room and opened the cigarette box on the coffee table. She offered him one, but Steve declined. After lighting it for herself she exhaled slowly. “So what’s this favor that could not wait until a more reasonable hour?”

“You know Natasha, most would consider 11 AM a more than reasonable hour,” Steve pointed out.

“Most people weren’t up until five in the morning,” she replied. She reclined on the sofa, dragging on the cigarette. 

Steve knew better than to ask. He settled into an armchair, and asked, “How well do you know James Barnes?” 

“Bucky?” She asked, a smirk on her face. “Very well, according to the papers.” 

“Because those are always accurate,” Steve said, and Natasha shrugged.

“I’ve worked with him a few times. He likes bourbon, loves the ladies, and smokes Italian cigarettes,” said Natasha. She took another puff of her cigarette and made a perfect smoke circle. 

“So that’s all there is to him?” Steve asked, and Natasha shot him a scornful look.

“Of course not. Do you want the press or the down and dirty? You have to give me something to go off of, Steve.” 

“I’m not looking for gossip,” he said. “I… I made a mistake, and I want to make it up to him. But I don’t know anything about him.” 

She rolled a bit, so she was lounging on her side. She put the cigarette out in the ashtray and asked, “What did you do?” 

So he told her. He didn’t spare any details, including everything he’d said to his face. And everything that Barnes had overheard. Natasha listened, no expression on her face. She finished her cigarette in the process, her eyes narrowed. When he’d finished, she said, “You behaved like a perfect ass.” 

“I did.” 

She didn’t respond, instead, she got up and left the room. When she came back, it was with a book. She handed it to him and said, “Give this to him.” 

Steve took it and saw that it was Russian. “What is it?” 

“Dracula,” she said. “It’s the first Russian edition, he’ll love it.”

He looked at her with surprise and asked, “But won’t you miss this?” 

“I have my own copy,” she replied. 

“I… Thank you.” Natasha smiled and patted his shoulder 

“You’re welcome. Now get out, I need my beauty sleep.” 

“You’re already gorgeous,” he said, which made her laugh. 

“Of course I am, but if I want to stay that way? I need sleep. Out.” 

Steve left, the book tucked close. He would give it to Barnes after work. Though he did wonder if there was a history between Natasha and Barnes. After all, she’d called him Bucky. From what Steve knew, only close friends called him that. He would have to ask her later. 

The day on set was long. The costumes were finished, and they knew the scripts. It had been time for rehearsals. When Barnes stepped out, in head to toe black except for a metal “arm” Tony had made, it made Steve pause. For a moment, he did look like the Winter Soldier, come to life. His gaze was startling; it was piercing yet somehow dull. As though he were a machine.

It took Steve’s breath away. 

They ran their lines and blocking, both wanting to make sure they knew their parts. After all, they were playing for an audience who would only be able to see them, not hear them. The movements and expressions were the most important, and also the most challenging. Steve felt a true actor could tell a story with their eyes, and Barnes seemed to be of the same opinion. 

When the day was over, Barnes declined Steve’s invitation to ride back together. He said he had someone he needed to see. Steve frowned but didn’t comment further. After how Steve had treated him, he could hardly blame Barnes for wanting to steer clear. He decided to wait out of respect but partly because he was nervous. 

He’d been such an ass, he wasn’t sure he could face Barnes.

He decided when he got back to the suite, that rather than face him directly, he would leave his peace offering where Barnes would see it. He wrote a note, apologizing for his behavior and offering to start over again. He was about to put the book in Barnes’ room when the suite door opened and he walked in. 

Barnes paused when he saw Steve, and something about his demeanor seemed off. He was hunched over, as though curling in on himself. He didn’t meet Steve’s eye, instead, he tried to walk past as though Steve wasn’t there. 

“Hey!” He said, grabbing Barnes’ arm. Steve would have been an idiot to miss how he flinched. “Are you okay?” 

“Right as rain,” he replied. He looked spooked to Steve. 

“Look, I… Here.” He handed Barnes the book. 

He didn’t even glance at it, in fact, he was in a hell of a hurry to get away from Steve. He shut himself up in his room, and Steve heard him lock the door. Barnes looked pale, and that made Steve wonder. Had he been out somewhere? Perhaps doing something that he wasn’t supposed to? Steve didn’t feel so great about his peace offering. 

Unsure what else to do, Steve left the penthouse. A walk would clear his head, or so he hoped.

* * *

The next morning, Steve was greeted by Barnes as he entered the dining room. He’d already served himself breakfast, and he got up from the table to walk over to Steve. “I wanted to thank you,” he said, a small smile on his face. “I love Dracula, I was glad to see the Russian translation.” 

“It’s the least I could do,” he replied. “I’m sorry about the other day, I didn’t realize you had helped move my things. Also, I wanted to thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said. He was grinning, and it made Steve’s heart skip a beat. He could see why Barnes was so popular with the ladies. 

They ate and rode over to the studio together. They didn’t talk, as Barnes was absorbed in the book. He ran his finger over the type, and Steve could see him mouthing the words. Steve finally got curious, and he asked, “That’s your favorite book?” 

“I like horror,” Barnes replied without looking up. 

“I suppose it’s only a matter of time before they start making horror motion pictures,” Steve replied and Barnes chuckled.

“They already have. There’s this German film called Nosferatu you should see some time. They haven’t released it here, but I saw it when I was in Berlin. It was astounding.” He sounded almost wistful. 

“When did you go to Berlin?” Steve asked.

“After the arrest.” Barnes didn’t even sound embarrassed. 

Steve couldn’t help himself, he asked, “What happened anyway? All they said was public indecency, but they never said what you actually did.”

“They thought it would be déclassé to say in print,” said Barnes. He closed the book and looked at Steve. “I met a lovely man at a social club in Santa Monica, and we got on well. I’d had a little too much to drink, and I was being foolish. We went to the beach and one thing led to another. We were caught by the coppers before we could go any further than some touching. But the upstanding policemen told the court we were having sex.”

“You didn’t try to fight the charges?” 

Barnes shook his head. “No, what would be the point? If the coppers were fifteen minutes later they wouldn’t have been wrong.” 

Steve frowned. “But that’s nothing, the way the papers made it sound--”

“Very lurid, I know,” he replied with a laugh. “It’s all right, the papers always make everything sound ten times more scandalous than it is. Best way to sell papers, isn’t it?”

“But they’re ruining your reputation.” Steve didn’t have to point out that he’d believed them the same as everyone else, Barnes already knew that.

“It doesn’t matter, my reputation among my friends is more important than a bunch of strangers I’m never going to meet. Besides, if someone’s willing to believe every story they read in the papers instead of coming to the source? They’re not worth the effort to get to know.” 

That did sting, but Steve knew he deserved it. He sighed and held his hand out to Barnes. “I’ve misjudged you, and I’m sorry. I’d like to start fresh if that’s okay. I’m Steve Rogers, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Barnes seemed to consider it, then he nodded. He took Steve’s hand and said, “Bucky Barnes, same to you, Cap.” 

Steve laughed at that. They arrived at the studio, and as they got out of the car, Steve hoped that they could come out of this as friends.

* * *

Principal photography began the very next day. Everything was ready, and when Steve stepped onto the set he let out a low whistle. The set was a military base, and Tony had outdone himself. 

“You do all this yourself, kid?” Steve asked and Tony snorted.

“Hardly. Me and Brucie have been sharing the responsibility on this one. So if anything doesn’t work, blame him,” Tony said.

A shorter, smaller kid with curly hair looked out from behind a console of dials and switches. He looked like he was only a couple years older than Tony. “I’m not that kind of special effects person. I do lighting. I don’t have the training for any of this.” 

“Me neither, but that’s not stopping me,” he replied with a smile.

“Maybe it should,” Peggy said. Bruce gulped and went back to behind the console, while Tony grinned. 

“Aunt Peggy! So you’re joining us?” 

She narrowed her gaze at Tony and said, “Of course I am. I want to make sure this is done right.” 

“Nothing to worry about, I promise! Everything’s in place!” 

Just then, there was a short somewhere behind the console and a cry from Bruce. Tony winced and ran to his friend’s side. Steve chuckled and turned to Peggy. “Morning, Peggy. Or should I start calling you Miss Carter since you’re running this show?” 

“You can still call me Peggy. For now.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, and Steve smiled back. 

“Are we ready?” He asked. 

“As we’ll ever be. Good luck, darling,” she told him, patting his shoulder.

Steve smiled and sat down. The makeup girl appeared, touching up the eyeshadow and lipstick he wore. They had gone with a more classic look for him. Something understated but would still make his face striking when it appeared on film. He wondered what they would have Bucky wearing. He found out moments later. 

When he approached, he was wearing his costume, which was all black. Parts were outlined in white so that the details would be seen on film. They’d spread a heavy amount of kohl around his eyes, and there was a dark stain to his lips. It was reminiscent of the makeup worn by female heroines. He was playing the love interest all right.

“Ready for our big fight scene?” He asked, and Bucky shrugged. 

“I suppose. Not much to it is there?” Bucky replied. He didn’t sound particularly enthusiastic. 

When the makeup girl said he was done, Steve got up and pulled Bucky away from the others for a moment. He asked, “What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “I was hoping for a little more of a challenge. But the way they have this setup, it’s almost routine to me at this point.” 

“Would you prefer a sword fight?” Steve teased, but at Bucky’s considering look, he frowned. “I don’t know how to use a sword.”

“Not a sword fight, per se. Maybe a knife fight? It could be interesting.” 

“If I’m holding a shield that’s not much of a fight. That’s more me trying to avoid you stabbing me,” Steve replied, but he didn’t dismiss the idea out of hand. Instead, he said, “Let’s take it up with Fury.” 

They went to where the director was seated, talking with his assistant, Maria Hill. He looked up when they approached and asked, “Now what?”

“Sir, I think Barnes has an idea for the fight scene that might be very challenging,” Steve said.

Fury didn’t look happy, but he didn’t dismiss them outright. He asked, “What’s the idea?”

Bucky laid it out for him, even demonstrating some moves they’d be able to do. Fury nodded along, and Bucky finished with, “We’d only have to change the blocking a little, it could work.”

“And what do you say to this Mr. Rogers?” 

Steve hitched his thumbs into his belt buckle and said, “It's a good idea. It would be more dramatic, and titillate the audience.” 

He was silent for so long, Steve thought for sure he would say no. Instead, he called for Clint Barton. Barton was the one who had choreographed the fist fight. Bucky again had to explain his idea. Barton was nodding along, and said, “It can work. I only need half an hour to make some adjustments. Now this is gonna fall on the both of you, are you sure you can do this?”

“Yes,” Bucky said without hesitating.

“Absolutely,” said Steve, hoping he sounded reassuring.

Barton walked off and returned with a prop knife and Steve’s shield. He hadn’t liked it at first, it seemed too garish. But Fury had assured him that it would look great on film. Barton walked them through adjusting their fight to accommodate Bucky’s knife. Once all three were satisfied, they ran through one more time for Fury. 

“Looks good,” he said. “Now places.”

“Places!” Maria shouted. 

People scrambled to and fro, some trying to get to their proper stations, others trying to get out of the way. Bucky and Steve went to their marks, and Bucky said, “Break a leg.” 

“You too, pal,” Steve replied

“Action!” Yelled Fury.

They worked from early morning to early evening. It was a grueling schedule, and near the end of the day, Steve was ready to throw in the towel. However, he’d learned a few things about Bucky, things that were quite interesting.

The first was that Bucky had been trained in stage fighting and real bare-knuckle boxing. He and Barton both, which led to a few conversations between takes Steve found terrifying. He was no slouch himself, he knew how to fight. But the way they talked about it made it sound like more of an art form. It was different from the street brawling that Steve was more familiar with.

Secondly, he was also a bit of a science nerd. He spoke with Tony and Bruce as well. He asked them questions about how effects on the set worked, and how they’d put them together. He listened carefully and told them they were great at their jobs. Tony preened while Bruce looked a little embarrassed but thanked him. 

The third was that he was courteous. He was polite to everyone from the director all the way down to the kid who ran messages back and forth from Howard’s office. He knew people’s names and job titles, and little anecdotes about them that even Steve didn’t know. Steve was always friendly on set, but Bucky took it to a whole different level. By the end of the day, he could see that more than one lady and several gentlemen were sweet on Bucky.

It was his interaction with Peggy that really got Steve’s attention. He knew that when Peggy first started out, people didn’t think a woman should be working in the business. Aside from acting and some of the softer jobs. Peggy didn’t let that stop her. She was fierce, competitive, and knew how to get her way. And her way always resulted in the box office going through the roof. So the rule around Stark Studios was, “Do what Peggy says.”

He was deferential to her and seemed to be falling over himself to be nice to her. Peggy took the time to assure him he was doing well and complimented him several times. He would become bashful, but thank her and go on with his work. She would give him a look when Bucky wasn’t looking, one that said she was fond of him, and Peggy wasn’t fond of many people. 

When they wrapped for the day, Steve asked Bucky, “Would you like to go to dinner?” 

He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you asking me on a date?” 

“No, nothing like that,” he replied. “I thought we should get to know each other a little better. Outside of what the papers say.”

Bucky smiled and nodded. “I accept. Where would you like to go?”

“It’s nowhere fancy,” Steve told him. “So no tux and tails, okay?” 

“Okay.”

They went back to the hotel and changed. When he stepped out in his three-piece with the boater hat, Steve groaned.

“Do you have any normal clothes?” He asked.

“These are my normal clothes,” Bucky replied.

“Those won’t do. C’mon.” 

He pulled Bucky into his room and started going through the closet. He found a few things that would suit, and said, “Here, get dressed.”

“Are we going down to the docks? Do some hard labor?” Bucky asked and Steve snorted.

“No, but if you show up where we’re going dressed like that you’re gonna get mugged.” 

Bucky shrugged and went back to his room. When he came back, he was tugging at the suspenders, saying, “These trousers are too big.”

“No one will notice, I promise,” Steve told him. Bucky did look uncomfortable, but he also didn’t look like a film star anymore. He looked like a plain working stiff, albeit with a devilishly handsome face. They both wore trousers with the cuffs rolled up, work boots, and button down shirts. Steve had a jacket and a flat cap on, while Bucky had opted for a sweater and no hat. 

They left the hotel, getting a few looks from the guests. Steve didn’t care, he felt more natural the farther away they got like he could breathe again. Even Bucky noticed the difference, and he asked, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just don’t get away from all the glamour as often as I would like,” said Steve, and he sighed.

“You still haven’t said where we’re going.” 

“You’ll see, c’mon.”

They walked for a few blocks and made several turns. They arrived at their destination, and Bucky was frowning. The building looked like a large shack, and Bucky asked, “Steve, what the hell?”

“Come on,” Steve replied and pulled him inside.

It wasn’t too crowded, and when he came in a few of the regulars waved. A girl in red walked over and said in accented English, “Long time no see, Steve.”

“Hi Wanda,” he said and gave her a quick hug.

She laughed and patted his shoulder. “You brought a friend,” she said, looking at Bucky.

“Yep. Wanda, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is Wanda Maximoff. She and her brother Pietro run this joint,” Steve said.

Bucky shook her hand, and said, “Nice to meet you. What is this place?”

“Just a little café,” she replied with a smile. She gestured to a table near the back and said, “Your usual’s free. I’ll bring over a menu.”

“Thanks, Wanda.”

They went and sat at the table, passing several large, burly men. Their eyes passed over Steve, but they were giving Bucky the once over. Trying to determine if he was a “real man” like them. While Bucky had changed his clothes, there was still something too clean and polished about him. Steve hoped they wouldn’t get into any trouble.

When they sat down, Bucky asked, “So you’re here often?”

“As often as I can be,” Steve replied.

“I’m surprised this place doesn’t have a crowd of adoring fans outside then,” said Bucky. Steve couldn’t help laughing.

“Most fans don’t expect me to be wandering around dressed like a poor working class fellow,” he admitted.

“Shouldn’t they?” Steve raised an eyebrow at that and Bucky blushed. “I mean, I’ve heard the story. Son of Irish immigrants came to Hollywood and made something of himself.”

Steve shrugged, “That’s not the whole story, but it is what the studio likes to tell.”

Wanda appears at the table, and asks, “And what will you gentlemen be having?”

“Coffee,” Steve says and looks at Bucky.

“Make it two. Also, do you have anything sweet?”

“Are you trying to flatter me, Bucky?” Wanda teased and Bucky gave her an easy smile.

“Not at all, if I were I’d say you’re the loveliest woman I’ve ever seen this side of Tulsa,” he replied.

“Oh I like him,” she said. “I’ll find you something.” And off she went.

Steve gave Bucky a reproachful look and said, “Don’t let her brother hear you talking to her like that. He’s not strong but he’s damned quick and he won’t hesitate to belt you.”

Bucky shrugged. “Might be worth it, but she’s a little young for me. So tell me about yourself. The real story of Steve Rogers.”

And so he did. Steve told Bucky everything. About growing up in Brooklyn and several adventures he’d had. He talked about the death of his father, and how his mother had done her best to raise him on her own until her own passing. He told Bucky about fighting in the Great War, and how he had made it home by the skin of his teeth.

That during the war, he’d met his best friend and manager, Sam Wilson when they were fighting together in France. How when he came home and saw the emotional devastation, he’d been depressed, then angry. And that he had never actually been interested in acting or the cinema. But Sam had convinced him to try it out because he had a flair for the dramatic.

“Peggy was impressed and told Howard about me, and that’s how I got signed on to Stark Studios. Been with them ever since.”

“That’s amazing,” Bucky said, smiling. He’d long finished the slice of cake that Wanda had brought him. It was icebox lemon cake that Bucky insisted came from heaven after the first bite.

“I guess it is,” he replied, feeling bashful. Steve didn’t talk about himself that much. But Bucky had asked all the right questions in all the right places and got him going.

“So I take it you’re for the rebalancing of capital?” He asked.

“Of course. There are people in this country that have so much, and others who have nothing. If we’re truly a rich nation, it’s our duty to help the less fortunate, starting here at home. And that includes making sure everyone who can work is paid a fair wage,” he replied.

“I’m in agreement,” Bucky said, leaning back in his chair.

“Are you? I haven’t seen you at any union rallies or anything,” Steve replied. He wasn’t calling Bucky a liar of course, but that did sound very odd to him.

Bucky shrugged. “My former manager would have had a dozen fits if I went. And my reputation at this time is such that if I did go to a meeting I doubt I’d be welcome. So I sign a few checks and convince those with deeper pockets to do the same.”

That Steve could believe. It was getting late, though. The café seemed abandoned; the only ones left were Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro. “We should call it a night.”

“Yes, but this was fun, we should do it again,” said Bucky, and Steve nodded.

“Absolutely.”

They paid their bill, leaving a generous tip for the twins, and left.

* * *

Over the next week, Steve and Bucky talked more. They were working hard on the film, and Steve knew he was getting more than one “I Told You So” look from his coworkers. Peggy especially seemed pleased by their budding friendship. At least if her sly glances were anything to judge from.

Steve was feeling better about the film. Bucky was quite professional. Not the womanizing sot that Steve originally assumed he was. They were also spending a lot of their evenings together, either having dinner or going over lines and blocking. One evening, they rehearsed until well after midnight. And both he and Bucky were getting frustrated. 

They were supposed to be practicing the scene when they reunite. The scene took place after Bucky's character is restored. And while Bucky was doing well, Steve thought he could do better. He gave a frustrated sigh as they pulled apart, saying, “It’s not believable yet.”

“What’s not believable to you?” Bucky snapped. He had gotten up from his position on the floor and was shooting Steve a nasty look.

“This is the first time the Captain and the Soldier are seeing each other. Without him being under the Red Skull’s mind control,” said Steve, looking at the script.

“Yeah, and? He’s happy to see the Captain.” He replied. He was flipping through his own script, the pages making a loud fwap fwap sound as Bucky turned them. 

“Of course he is, and relieved I’m sure.” He sighed, unsure how to articulate what he meant. But as he watched Bucky’s jaw tighten with tension, that’s when Steve got the idea. “Wait! I know what’s missing!” 

Bucky glanced up at him. “What?”

“Pain.” Bucky gave him a confused look, and Steve said, “No, really! Think about it, he and the Captain have been friends since they were kids, right? And they were in love before all this awful shit happened to him.”

“That’s how I’ve been playing it, yes.”

That made Steve smile, knowing they had the same idea. He pressed on. “So he’s not under the control of the Red Skull anymore, but he still has all those memories. Memories of what he did and what was done to him. So he would be happy, but he’d also be in pain.” 

He looked at his script with a frown, then put it down. “Okay, let’s try it your way. Hopefully, Fury doesn’t mind you’re doing his job for him.” 

Steve laughed. “He’ll be fine with it.”

They got into their positions, Steve kneeling on the ground, Bucky sprawled across his lap. While no one would be able to hear their lines, Steve still felt it was important to get them right. He took a moment to get back into his character’s mindset, then said, “Please, please wake up.” He made it soft and pleading like his heart would break.

Slowly, Bucky opened his eyes. He tried to raise his hand, as though to touch Steve’s face, then let it fall back to the ground. “Captain…” He said, and the tone said it all. Relief, disbelief, anguish. And Bucky was showing it in his eyes.

“It’s all right, I’ve got you,” Steve replied. He caressed the side of Bucky’s face with his knuckles, then pressed their foreheads together. “My life has been empty, a cavalcade of dreariness and despair. That ends today, I have you back.” 

He pulled back to look at Bucky’s face. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears, and he was looking at Steve as though he were a miracle. 

“I have blood on my hands. I should never let these hands touch you again. The blood would stain you.” 

“That does not matter to me. I love you.” 

“And I love you.”

They embraced, and then Steve grinned as he pulled back. “You’re amazing!”

“That what you were looking for?” Bucky asked with a smile. 

“Yeah! I thought you were really gonna cry!” 

“I can’t cry on command,” said Bucky with a shrug.

They got up, Steve helping him to his feet. “I don’t think you need to. When Fury sees that he’s going to love it.” 

“Well, he’s not as hard to please as you so that wouldn’t surprise me.” 

“All right, true.” Steve chuckled and headed towards his room, saying, “I’m gonna go to bed.” 

“I think I’ll stay up for a while and read. Good night Steve.”

“Good night Bucky.”

Steve went to his room and undressed. He pulled his pajamas on and reflected on the scene they’d just done. He knew when audiences saw it, they would go mad. He only hoped that his own acting didn’t pale next to Bucky. That had never been a worry before. Steve never thought much of him and hadn’t seen much of his movies. Now he was wishing he’d taken the time to do so.

He was about to settle in for the night when he heard something outside in the hall. He cracked his door open, just in time to see that Bucky had changed clothes. He was wearing a suit, hair slicked back, and on his way out the door. He looked at Steve’s door, and for a moment, Bucky hesitated. Steve froze, knowing that Bucky couldn’t see him, but afraid that he would. Bucky seemed to have solved whatever inner conflict he was having, and he left the suite via the stairs.

“What the hell?” Steve asked aloud. He could go after him if he got dressed fast. However, he was exhausted from hours of rehearsal, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. After all, he and Bucky were only starting to become friends. Steve crawled into bed, his thoughts on Bucky. Why was he sneaking out? And where was he going? All these questions and more plagued Steve until he heard Bucky return.

Steve had his door open a crack, and watched as Bucky came back in. He looked ill, as though he were seasick. He wobbled a little and went into his room. Steve frowned and closed his own door. He was restless for the rest of the night and felt like hell when his alarm went off.

That morning, Steve had managed to convince himself that Bucky felt a little stir crazy. Hard not to after the hours they were putting in. But then it happened again that night. And the night after. One morning at breakfast, Steve decided to ask him about it.

“Noticed you stepped out last night,” he said, and Bucky froze.

“Yeah. I went for a walk.” For all that Bucky was a talented actor, he was not a good liar.

He chose not to say anything and hoped it was nothing. However, that night, Bucky left again an hour after Steve said he was going to bed. He didn’t go far, just to the hotel lounge. There, he met two men who looked a hell of a lot like gangsters. Steve had followed him down to the lobby and watched as he handed money to them. One of the men kissed Bucky’s cheek, while the other shook his hand. 

That was suspicious, but Steve also knew he could be jumping to conclusions. So when they met again that morning for breakfast, Steve said, “You know, I was passing through the lobby last night. Who were those guys you were with?” 

Bucky didn’t flinch. “Old friends of mine. They’re in town for a few weeks and needed some money.” 

“That was a lot of money, what are they doing? Buying a restaurant?” Steve asked, trying to keep his tone light and teasing. It was clear Bucky didn’t buy it. He gave Steve an annoyed look and went back to his paper.

But not before saying, “I want them to have a good time in LA.”

Steve dropped it, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this. Two nights later, when Bucky went out again, Steve followed him. He didn’t dress up in dark clothes or attempt to disguise himself. He took the elevator instead of the stairs, which got him to the lobby before Bucky. From there it was simple enough to duck into the alley and wait for him to pass, which he did two minutes after Steve hid.

He felt a little stupid, and like he was betraying his co-star. Whatever it was, Bucky didn’t want to talk about it. But if Bucky violated his moral turpitude clause, he’d be fired. 

So Steve followed him. It was easy since Bucky was walking rather than taking a car. He followed close enough that if Bucky were to turn around, he’d run smack into Steve. As they walked, Bucky’s pace sped up, and he looked more relaxed. As though he were leaving all his troubles behind at the hotel.

They arrived at a building near the docks, it looked like an old fishing warehouse. Bucky went to the side door and knocked, and Steve heard him say, “Freight car.” The door opened, he stepped in, and it closed again. Steve had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where he was. He knew the Volstead Act wasn’t popular, even Steve thought it was pretty damned ridiculous.

But speakeasies were against the law, and Steve especially didn’t like that Bucky was sneaking out to go to one. He could have gone back to the hotel. Waited until the next morning, and discussed it with Bucky over breakfast. Instead, he went to the door and knocked. There was a metallic clang, and a pair of eyes stared out at Steve.

“Freight car,” he said. The eyes seemed to consider him, and for a moment, he thought he would be refused. Then the door swung open, and Steve stepped inside. A Japanese man was standing there, and he frowned.

“You got any weapons on you, you gotta turn them in. No heaters, no stickers, no nothing,” he said.

“I’m not armed,” Steve replied. “Uh, thanks, Mr…”

“Morita,” he said.

“Right. Nice meeting you.” And Steve walked past him.

It wasn’t a showplace, but it did have a certain charm. Everything was decorated in shades of blue and silver, and people were dressed nicely. At least, nicer than Steve’s clothing. A few people gave him derisive looks, which he ignored. Then Steve was stopped by a large man in a bowler hat. He was almost as big as Steve.

“You’re new,” he said in a gruff tone.

“Yeah, first time here,” said Steve.

The man looked him up and down, then said, “You’re not a cop.”

“Excuse me?”

“Cops try to blend in, you look like you got lost. There’s a dress code here. Black tie, so you know for next time.” He held out his hand. “I’m Timothy Dugan, people here call me Dum Dum.”

“And you let them?” Steve asked, laughing. He shook his hand, and Dugan grinned.

“Can’t argue with common knowledge. Why don’t you go see Dernier at the bar? He’ll get you something that’ll make you nice and squiffy.”

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Steve replied and went to where Dugan had said. There was a Frenchman behind the bar, and upon seeing Steve was speaking so fast he couldn’t translate.

“Hey, English, remember English?” A black man said. He held out his hand and said, “Gabe Jones, this is Jacques Dernier, we run the bar.”

“Hi. I’m…Grant.” He said. He didn’t want to give out his real name, not here. He figured his middle name was good enough.

Both of them gave Steve a look but didn’t call him on the obvious lie. “What’s your poison?” Jones asked.

“Bourbon, neat.” It was the only drink that Steve could think of.

Dernier said something to Jones, who laughed and said something back, gesturing. He then said to Steve, “He’s worried you’re going to die if you drink it.”

Steve shook his head. “Not me, I’ve got a strong stomach.”

“Suit yourself.”

He was served the bourbon, and Steve took the time to look around. There were several tables of well-dressed people. Many of them smiling and laughing as they downed their giggle water. There was also a dance floor, though it seemed a little crowded to Steve. Behind the dance floor was a stage, and a man was playing piano and singing.

“Who’s that?” Steve asked.

“Monty, he does the warm-ups before the real acts come on,” Jones told him.

Steve took a sip of the bourbon and gagged. It was strong, and his eyes were watering. Dernier and Jones both laughed. “Where the hell did you get this?” Steve asked.

“Dum Dum made it.” Said Jones and Steve winced.

“You could remove paint with this crap!” Dernier said something, and Steve recognized it so he said, “I’m not a wimp, this could knock out a bull elephant.”

The smile dropped off his face and he asked, “Parlez-vous francais?”

Steve grinned. “I don’t speak it very well but I understand it well enough if you talk slow.”

Jones laughed at that and said, “I told you to be careful!”

Dernier cursed and shook his head, then went to help another person seated at the bar. Jones wished Steve a good night and went to talk to a group sitting at a nearby table. Steve sipped the drink, now more aware of exactly how potent it was. He spotted Bucky across the room, seated off to the side of the stage. He was drinking something that looked like gin and tonic and laughing with Dum Dum. 

Steve wanted to get a closer look, but then Monty finished playing, and got up and went to the microphone. He noticed by this time, a full band had assembled on the stage. People applauded, and Monty held his hands up for silence.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Howling Wolf. We have some wonderful entertainment lined up for you this evening. First, I’d like to thank Monsieur Dernier and Mr. Jones for graciously keeping the libations flowing.” 

A few people cheered, and Dernier yelled something that made Monty chuckle.

“Yes, thank you. Second, a round of applause for Mr. Dugan and Mr. Morita. Thank you for keeping our happy little gathering place safe and, as you Americans say, hopping. Good show.” 

There was more applause and cheering, and Dum Dum stood and bowed a few times. 

“As for tonight’s entertainment, our first act is a lovely little lady all the way from Indiana. She’s a first time performer with our establishment, and she’s first rate. Please welcome, Rebecca Proctor!” 

The band began playing, and Monty stepped aside. A pretty girl with bobbed hair in a white dress appeared from behind the blue curtains. Steve could see even from his seat that she was nervous, but it didn’t stop her from approaching the microphone.

“Hello everyone! Hope you’re ready to cut a rug!” 

The band launched into a fast-paced song, and the girl sang. She was… Good. No, she wasn't good, she was amazing. She smiled, and waved, never once missing a note. Steve looked at Bucky, who was watching her with rapt attention. Steve couldn’t read his expression from that distance. It almost looked like admiration. 

The girl sang a few more songs and did a comedy bit with Monty that was corny but funny. She then took her final bow, and Monty went to introduce the next act. The girl left the stage, and moments later dashed to Bucky. He happy to see her if their tender embrace was anything to go by. She kissed both his cheeks and hugged him tight, then pulled him to the dance floor. He laughed and followed after her, but had a drink in his hand. Steve had seen enough.

He left twenty dollars for Dernier and walked out of the speakeasy. He got a nod from Morita on the way, which Steve returned. He needed to clear his head, but he also didn’t want to leave without Bucky. Unsure of what to do, he ended up seated on a crate next to the warehouse, and he waited. 

Steve was there for an hour and saw several people walk by, oblivious to his presence. But then when he thought he should go back to the hotel, he heard a familiar laugh. He got up, and grabbed Bucky by the lapels of his suit, slamming him into the wall.

“Fuck!” He yelled, eyes wide and hands up. “Please don’t hurt me!” 

“Are you crazy?!” Steve hissed.

Bucky paused, then said, “Steve?” 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said. 

Bucky sighed, arms dropping to his sides. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

“You’re lucky I don’t do worse,” he replied and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Following you! Do you realize what you’ve done? You’ve broken the clause in your contract! They could dismiss you from the studio!” 

He stared at Steve, as though not quite understanding what he was saying. He then said, “I wasn’t doing anything.” 

Steve’s jaw dropped, and he shoved at Bucky. “You were in an illegal establishment drinking a banned substance!”

“Yeah but Howard comes here three or four times a week. It’s fine,” he replied, chuckling a bit. 

“Do you want to get fired?! Do you want to be booted off of _Captain America_?!” He growled and grabbed Bucky by the shoulders. He wanted to shake some sense into him. Steve hadn’t wanted Bucky on the picture, that was no secret. But now that they’d worked together, he didn’t want anyone else as a co-star. He was beautiful, talented, and had a skill set that would make any other actor jealous.

“Please,” Bucky said, and there was fear on his face. “I’m sorry, I just wanted--” He didn’t finish his sentence. Steve could feel he was shaking, and he couldn’t fathom why. Was he that afraid of a raised voice? It made Steve pull back and let him go. 

“I-- Let’s get out of here. Before you get caught.”

“Yes, sir,” he said. Steve raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

They walked back in silence, Steve with his hands in his pocket, Bucky hugging himself. It was awkward as hell, and once they got to the suite, Bucky excused himself immediately to go to his room. Steve could feel exhaustion clawing at him, and something else too. It felt like guilt. Which didn’t make sense, he was trying to save Bucky from himself. Wasn’t that important?

He didn’t think so the next morning when he received a call from Peggy. 

“Steve, I would like for you to come by, please. We need to talk.” 

Her tone was brisk, professional, and clipped. A voice he hadn’t heard in quite a while. Steve knew he was in trouble.

* * *

That evening, Steve found himself at Peggy’s home. She had an apartment she shared with an actress named Angie. He had his suspicions that the two were more than friends but he wasn’t stupid enough to ask. She invited him in, offered him a drink, and then they sat in silence in the parlor for several minutes. 

Peggy was sipping her whiskey, and giving Steve a considering look. She said, “I don’t feel comfortable with this. But I am hoping it will stop the squabbling between the two of you.” 

“C’mon Peg, it’s not squabbling,” he said, but Peggy glared.

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t be since Mr. Barnes hasn’t once defended himself. That would be more of an attack, wouldn’t it?” 

Steve sighed. “I know you’re sweet on him, but I know what I saw! He was drinking in that speakeasy and that’s a violation of his contract!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course, it isn’t. If every one of our stars had that in their contract Stark Studios wouldn’t have a single actor left.” Peggy looked tired, which was something that Steve hadn’t seen before. “I would like to ask, why were you following him in the first place?” 

“He comes and goes at odd hours. He looks like he’s sick half the time when he comes back. He’s meeting weird people in the middle of the night, isn’t that enough of a reason?” 

“You’re not a detective, Steve. If you had told someone, myself or Fury, or even Howard… It doesn’t matter now, you won’t be doing that again.” Peggy had finished her drink by this time. 

“And why is that?” 

“Because I’m going to tell you his history, and you are going to understand a little more about Mr. Barnes.” She said, relaxing further into the chair. Her dark eyes were on Steve as she talked. 

“He ran away from home when he was ten. To escape poverty, hunger, and abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle after his parents died. Out of a dozen siblings, he was the only one who went to school long enough to learn to read. Somehow, he managed to find his way out here to California. 

"He didn’t come here with stage ambitions, he wanted to be somewhere warm. Of course, it is rather difficult for an orphan living on the streets, but he found himself work. Do you remember the old Excelsior Theatre?” 

“Yeah, the big ugly green one?” 

“The very same. He found himself working there. Running errands, taking tickets, cleaning, advertising shows, whatever was required. He was a lovely child, I’m told. Quick, clever, charming. Old Mr. Lee who owned the theater had the bright idea to add him to a vaudeville act. So Mr. Barnes got his start in show business.” Peggy gave a warm smile, as though at a fond memory. “It was a simple act. He and a little girl named Angie would trade jokes, play fight, then sing and dance for the finale.”

“Angie? Like your roommate Angie?” He asked with surprise.

“The very same. It wasn’t much, but it got them noticed. Angie had her father to protect her. Unfortunately, Mr. Barnes didn’t have anyone.” 

Steve frowned, he didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you mean?” 

Peggy frowned and continued talking. “Mr. Barnes was noticed by a man named Alexander Pierce. Do you know him?”

“No,” said Steve, shaking his head. “But I know his reputation.”

“Then you know that Mr. Pierce has made some of Hollywood’s brightest stars through his studio,” she told him. 

“And some of the biggest scandals.” 

Peggy nodded. “Exactly. Brock Rumlow, Ophelia Radcliffe, Jack Rollins as well. Many of our biggest scandals in the past few years started at that studio. And the reason we need the moral turpitude clauses in contracts originates with Hydra Pictures.”

“What’s this got to do with Barnes?” 

“I’m getting to that. Pierce was instrumental in making every one of them stars, and Mr. Barnes was his pet project. He got him acting lessons. Elocution lessons, riding, stage fighting, etiquette, private tutors. Anything that would make Mr. Barnes more cultured. He trained him for four years, grooming him to be what Pierce felt was the perfect actor. Mr. Barnes signed with Hydra Pictures the day he turned eighteen. It launched his career.

“Of course, it wasn’t easy. The studio was getting off the ground and would loan Mr. Barnes out. In exchange for capital to keep the studio going. He was talented but inexperienced. As you know, there are some who are rather… Unscrupulous in their casting practices.” 

Steve nodded, he knew all too well. When he’d first arrived he’d heard rumors about the “Casting Couch”. Private auditions that would launch his career. He’d never gone that route, doing everything he could to avoid it. He wasn’t the type to sleep around, though he knew some people were desperate enough to resort to such methods. Steve didn’t look down on them, but he did look down on the people in positions of power who would do such a thing. 

She went on. “Mr. Barnes developed a reputation. He was spending more time away from Pierce and out of the control of Hydra Pictures. By the time he’d realized exactly what he’d gotten himself into, it was far too late. Pierce and Hydra owned him, bound by a lifetime contract that he couldn’t get out of. Hydra’s reputation for scandal was rising, and rather than attempting to quell it, Pierce used it. He believes there’s no such thing as bad publicity.” 

She stopped talking and pursed her lips in a way Steve knew meant she was struggling. She was quiet for a minute, but then Peggy went on. 

“Pierce decided to make a scandal of Bucky, more than once. Most of what you’ve read in the papers was set up by Pierce. But it’s more than that, as you see, he and Mr. Barnes were involved at the time.” 

“What?” Steve asked, sitting up. 

“No one knows when the relationship started. It had turned sexual when Mr. Barnes signed the contract. Pierce used sex to keep control of Mr. Barnes, but that only worked for so long. The more he saw what he was missing, the harder he was to control. That was when Pierce began to alternate. He used sex, and also drugs.” Peggy’s hand curled into a fist, anger radiating from her. 

“Whenever Bucky was uncooperative, Pierce would have one of his goons hold Bucky down. And then they would inject him with morphine. Not so much as to completely incapacitate him, but enough to make him suggestible.” 

“Jesus Mary and Joseph,” he said.

Peggy nodded. “Yes, quite the sticky situation. Unfortunately, Mr. Barnes didn’t see a way out. He was very lucky in that he had a friend in Natasha Romanova.”

“I remember, Howard bought out her contract at Hydra Pictures,” said Steve.

“Yes, at the insistence of Nick Fury after we loaned Clint Barton to Hydra. When she signed with our studio she told us about Mr. Barnes. While Howard and Fury weren’t inclined to act, I was curious, so I sought a meeting with Mr. Barnes.” At this, she looked grim. 

“He wasn’t well when I met him. It was one of the rare occasions when Pierce let him out alone. Though I'm sure if he’d known Mr. Barnes was meeting me, he wouldn’t have let him go. He made a very distinct impression, right away.” 

“How so?” 

She sighed, weariness making her shoulders slump. “He informed me that once our meeting had concluded, he would be throwing himself into the Pacific. Mr. Barnes was quite intoxicated, but I was inclined to believe him. There was something broken in him, I could see it. Anyone with eyes could have. I decided then and there I would get him away from Pierce.” 

Steve leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “How did you even manage it?” 

“The public indecency arrest,” Peggy replied with a smirk. “It was a ruse to get Mr. Barnes in lockup long enough to have Mr. Odinson litigate his case. He was able to argue that expecting Mr. Barnes to uphold a lifelong contract was unreasonable. The judge agreed and terminated the agreement.”

“Loki? He got Bucky off the hook?” He didn’t bother hiding the shock in his voice.

“Yes, I’m aware you don’t trust him, but he is a skilled solicitor. Howard pays him a fortune for a reason.” Peggy knit her fingers together. “Once Mr. Barnes was free of Hydra’s influence, we got him help. He was more than happy to sign with Stark Studios.”

“After everything you did for him he probably felt like he didn’t have a choice,” Steve said, but Peggy shook her head. 

“Not at all. I made it very clear to Mr. Barnes he could turn us down. He didn’t owe us anything. He did have the offers pouring in, but he chose us. He’s done very well for himself since then, and I’m proud that I helped him.” She sighed, rubbing at her temple with the tips of her fingers. “None of this has been helped by your attitude towards him. What’s worse is he once admired you.” 

“Excuse me?” Steve asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

She tilted her head. “You were one of the reasons he signed with Stark Studios. He hoped to work with you until that interview came out. He was quite hurt by that, someone he held in high esteem saying such terrible things about him. He couldn’t very well tell the truth as to why the police arrested him. That would have ruined everything.”

“Then what about his behavior lately? All this sneaking around?” Steve asked, and at that, Peggy smiled sadly.

“I told you that Mr. Barnes had quite a few siblings. He’s recently discovered a younger sister of his in town. She’s also determined to find success but as a jazz singer. He’s been helping her book engagements. Meet the right people, and make sure that she doesn’t fall into the same traps he did. 

"He also wants to keep his involvement quiet. With his reputation, she would have great difficulty building a career. She’s quite talented, by the way. If she were the least bit interested in acting I would issue her a contract immediately.” 

It made sense. The girl he’d seen that night at the Howling Wolf, she must have been Bucky’s sister. 

“What about the guys he was passing money off to?” Steve asked.

“He’s been buying publicity spots for her. Radio mostly from what I understand. She’ll be on a showcase of some variety next week.”

Steve sighed. Now he felt even worse than before. He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, “Is this where you tell me off for being a suspicious brute and to stop spying on him?” 

Peggy shook her head again. “No, because I know you are a good person. I’m certain your guilt will do that job for me. I will, however, give you a warning.” She stood, and there was a finely controlled anger beneath the veneer of elegance and poise. 

“You will not use any of this information against him. You will not make this picture any more difficult for him than it has been. And you will apologize for your behavior immediately. I expect you to treat him with the respect you would give to me. I must stress that this is the final time we will talk about this. If you cause him any further harm I will have no choice but to recommend you be dismissed. Is that clear?”

Steve gulped and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good.” She stood, picking up her purse. “I have an appointment. You can let yourself out.” And with that, Peggy left. 

Steve followed not long after but was too troubled to return to the penthouse. Filled with shame, he walked. He didn’t know what to say, or what to do. All the progress he’d made with Bucky, wiped away. All because Steve couldn’t let go of his suspicions. He was also angry because they had abused Bucky in more ways than one. Steve decided if he ever met Alexander Pierce, he was going to punch him right in the face. 

It was close to midnight by the time Steve found himself back at the hotel. It was late, but it was time to face the music. When the elevator doors opened, he wasn’t surprised to see most of the lights were off. It wasn’t hard to guess where he’d gone, so Steve went and knocked on his bedroom door. It creaked open, as it hadn’t been closed all the way, so Steve entered.

He found Bucky curled on his side, fast asleep, the lights still on. His feet were hanging off the bed, and he still had his shoes on. Bucky looked pale, and there were circles dark as bruises under his eyes. Steve sighed and found that, yes, he did feel guilty. Bucky had been running himself ragged. Trying to befriend Steve, trying to keep his career going, trying to launch his sister’s career. Steve wondered when the last time was that he got a good night’s sleep. 

Gently, Steve removed Bucky’s shoes and tucked him in. He pushed the hair out of Bucky’s face, and he murmured, “I’m sorry for everything. I should have been nicer even without knowing what you’ve been through. I promise that from now on, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. And I’m gonna make it up to you.” 

Steve went to leave and turned off the lights. He froze when he heard movement, but then there was a soft sigh, and Bucky was breathing steady. He left and went back to his own room. Steve had a lot to do if he was indeed going to show Bucky that he was sorry.

* * *

The next morning, Steve got up early as usual. But this time, instead of going for his usual run, he decided to do something for Bucky. He went down to the kitchens, and after sweet talking one of the cooks was allowed to use the facility for a bit. He returned to the room just as Bucky was leaving his room.

“Good morning,” said Steve. 

“Uh… Good morning,” he replied, not meeting his eye. Steve could hardly blame him. 

“We need to talk,” he said. “Come on.” 

Bucky followed Steve to the dining room, and Steve laid out the food. He’d made baked sausages, baked potatoes, cream puffs, orange slices, and coffee. Bucky raised an eyebrow at the food but didn’t comment. Once everything was set out and they were settled, Steve started to talk.

“Peggy set me straight,” he said. 

Bucky looked down at his food, picking at it with his fork. “I thought she might.” 

“I’m really sorry.”

He shrugged. “You didn’t know, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine.” Steve sighed. “Look, you didn’t deserve any of that, I should have trusted you.” 

“You had every reason not to trust me, Steve. I’ve got that reputation after all. Not like I’ve ever done anything to clear it.” Bucky still wouldn’t look him in the eye, and Steve reached over and touched his hand. 

“Hey, look at me.” He lifted his head, and Steve could see what Peggy had been talking about. Something that Bucky had been hiding from him. There was something broken in him, but it was healing. “What I did wasn’t right, and I want to do right by you. I want us to come out of this at the very least as friends. So tell me, how can I make this up to you?” 

Bucky didn’t answer right away, which was fine. They ate in silence, Steve waiting patiently while Bucky thought. When they’d finished eating, Bucky wiped at his mouth with a napkin and said, “That was very good. You made it?” 

“How’d you guess?” 

“It’s got a lot of heart. Like you.” There was a smile on his face. It was small, but it was there. 

Steve chuckled. “I’m glad you liked it.” 

“Let’s go to the parlor, we can talk,” said Bucky. 

They went, Bucky taking the armchair by the windows. The mid-morning light brought out the copper highlights in Bucky’s hair, and cast a soft golden glow on his skin. Steve was struck by it and wished he could capture it with paint and canvas. That gave him pause. 

Steve wasn’t blind, he knew that Bucky was a good-looking man, it was why he was so in demand. However, Steve had never let himself think like that, not about Bucky. Steve hated him, or at least who he thought Bucky was. The more he learned, the more Steve realized he had greatly misjudged Bucky. And he’d known that, even before Peggy’s story. Just from watching Bucky with the other cast members and the crew on the film. 

And here he was, in the morning light, and he looked glorious. Steve then knew why he was so afraid of Bucky being fired and it sure as hell wasn’t a professional courtesy. He cursed himself, and he determined he must reign that part of himself in. Bucky didn’t need Steve’s infatuation. And if Steve were in Bucky’s shoes, he sure as hell wouldn’t want it. Not from someone acting the way Steve had been. 

“I understand you’ve had a hard time,” Steve said. “So I want to know what I can do to make things easier for you.” 

He sighed, crossing his legs. “Don’t follow me around to start with. Alex used to do that. Well, he wouldn’t, but he’d have other people follow me.” 

“Alex?” 

“Pierce.” 

“Right, sorry.” 

“And you know, if it worries you, you can ask to go with me places. I know the Howling Wolf is a little…” He trailed off, and Steve smiled. 

“Like a hole in the wall run by degenerates?” Steve offered and Bucky laughed. 

“Yeah. But the Howlies are good guys. You’d get along with them, they’re all working class guys like you.” Bucky reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette case. He removed a cigarette, then offered the case to Steve.

“No thanks, I don’t smoke.” 

“Suit yourself.” He took a lighter out, ignited the cigarette, then put the case and lighter away. As he exhaled, he let his head fall back against the chair, exposing the long line of his neck. Steve stared, but still focused on Bucky’s words. “Anyway, you can ask to come along if you want. I go because of my sister, I don’t drink anymore.” 

“I thought I saw you though,” said Steve and Bucky chuckled.

“I was drinking club soda, with a nice bit of sugar and a twist of lime. Dernier’s idea to make it seem like I’m drinking and not ruin anyone’s good time,” he replied. He exhaled the smoke, still staring at the ceiling. 

“Wish I’d thought of that. I tried the bourbon and I’m surprised I have any taste buds left,” Steve told him.

Bucky laughed at that and lifted his head. “I would have warned you away from it. So, I think we need some rules so that you’ll feel a little better and I’ll feel a little safer.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Great. First, don’t go in my room, I won’t go into yours. We both need our private time around here. Second, if you have questions about something I’m doing, ask me. If I don’t answer then it’s something I don’t want to talk about. There’s a lot I don’t want to talk about because I just don’t know you that well so I’m not comfortable discussing it.”

“That’s why you lied about what you were doing?” 

Bucky nodded. “That’s why. Also, I don’t want you around my sister.” 

Steve frowned. “I wouldn’t--” But Bucky held his hands up.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt her, I’m not saying you would. But I don’t want her around you because she’s a fan and I’d never hear the end of it if she knew I was living with you.” Bucky smiled. “I wouldn’t get a moment’s peace until she had your autograph and you two were engaged.” 

“That would be difficult,” said Steve. “Considering I’m gay.” 

“I’ve told her that, but she seems to think she might have a chance anyway.” He smirked. “But she’s 17 she doesn’t know any better. I remember when she asked me why I’d dated Natasha when I liked men. I told her I’m bisexual but she hasn’t quite grasped that concept.”

“I didn’t know you dated Natasha.” 

“We went out a few times when she was still with Hydra Pictures. We knew it wasn’t going to work out from the first date, but the publicity department wanted us to keep it up. Make us seem like a real couple. Alex loved it, got the right amount of publicity for Winter Love.” 

That made Steve’s stomach turn a little. “Did you two ever…” He didn’t know how to ask without sounding crass.

But Bucky seemed to know what he was asking and he nodded. “We did. You don’t want to hear the rest, trust me.” 

He did want to know the rest but could tell from Bucky’s demeanor it wasn’t a good idea to ask. So he changed the subject. “Your sister has a very good voice. She’s very young, though. Who is she staying with?” Steve asked. 

“A nice older couple runs a boarding house for girls like her. I checked the place out to make sure it’s legitimate.” 

Steve could understand that. He’d heard of places before that claimed to be boarding houses but were more like bordellos. “Anything else?” 

“I admit, I’m newly sober. I need help staying that way. But I also need discretion.” He dragged on his cigarette, then exhaled. “Wouldn’t happen to know someone who could help with that, would you?” 

He was asking for help. From Steve, of all people. He blurted out, “Why me?”

Bucky snorted. “You’re a good man, Steve, I can tell that right off. I know you didn’t think much of me, and probably still don’t. But if there’s anyone who could help, I’m certain it’s you. You’re strong and hard headed and you wouldn’t let me make a bunch of excuses to get away with stuff. And I need that.” 

He looked up, and Steve could see determination written all over his face. “I want to finish this picture. I want to stay sober. Most of all, I want to be a real success, not only gossip fodder for the newspapers. To be a serious actor, like you.” 

He didn’t feel like a good man, not with the way he’d been behaving. But Bucky was asking for his help, and like hell was Steve going to say no. He nodded and said, “I’ll do whatever I can.” 

“Great. Anything for me?” He put out his cigarette as Steve frowned. 

“What?” 

“I said we were setting up rules. This is a two-way thing, you know. Is there anything you want me to do or not to do?” Bucky asked. 

And wasn’t that a list? Steve could think of several things he wanted Bucky to do, or that Steve wanted to do with Bucky. It wasn’t sexual, he wanted to get to know him, like a real friend. So he said, “I agree with the room rule. And also that if you’re going somewhere I’d like to be invited along. Though I’d like to add something.” 

“What’s that?” Bucky asked. 

“That we take the time once a week to get together. Play cards, read, fence, whatever. Something so that we can become friends.” 

“You fence?” He asked and Steve smiled. 

“A little. I’m still learning.”

At that, Bucky busted up laughing. “Why for God’s sake?” 

“I’ve been doing adventure pictures, and in my last role, I was one of the Three Musketeers. I learned to fence while I was filming and continued to study it afterward. It’s great exercise. Also, there’s something kind of elegant about it.” 

“I wish I could say the same about boxing,” said Bucky. Steve grinned at that.

“You weren’t challenging me to a match to be dramatic? You know how to box?” 

“I do. I’ve been boxing since I was fifteen. I could show you a few moves if you want.” 

“I’d like that,” Steve said. 

“I’d like to learn to fence,” Bucky told him. 

“Deal.” 

Bucky stood, and Steve did the same. They shook hands and Bucky said, “I look forward to it. Wednesday nights work for you?” 

“Sounds perfect to me. After dinner,” Steve replied. 

When he smiled, his face lit up, and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. He looked… Pleased. Happier. Either way, it was a good look on him. Bucky excused himself, saying that he was going to meet his sister. Steve retired to his room to read and reflect on the morning. He felt he’d accomplished a lot, and he hoped that as he made Bucky more comfortable, they could become friends.

And if a traitorous part of his mind was gleeful at becoming closer to Bucky, he could ignore it. 

Steve thought things were going in the right direction, and he was glad they had the day to themselves. He settled into his usual day off routine of exercise and reading. When Bucky returned that night, they had dinner together and talked about the picture. 

Bucky had some interesting ideas for one of the fight scenes, and they went over them several times. They were avoiding talking about most of the romantic scenes. Which Steve was fine with, and it appeared Bucky was as well. Everything seemed fine when he went to bed, at least until Steve was startled awake at two in the morning.

He could hear screaming coming from the other room. Steve bolted upright and fell out of bed. The screams were blood-curdling, and he rushed out of his room to locate the source. He ran through the hall, slamming right into a table, and found himself in front of Bucky’s room. He hesitated for a moment, but when he heard the scream again, Steve threw the door open and turned on the lights.

Bucky was thrashing around in bed, as though fighting off an attacker. Tears streaked down his face, and his hands curled as though he were scratching at someone. “Get off me!” He yelled. 

Steve grabbed him by the wrists, saying, “Bucky! Wake up!” 

“Don’t do this! Please! Please, I’ll do anything!” He pleaded, and it broke Steve’s heart. 

He pushed Bucky’s hands away and shook him by the shoulders. “Bucky, wake up! Wake up dammit!”

That seemed to do the trick, as his eyes snapped open, and he gasped. He didn’t seem to know where he was, and there was fear as well as puzzlement in his expression. But then he flopped back against the bed, saying, “Steve.” 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he said, letting Bucky go. He sat on the side of the bed, as Bucky curled in around himself. 

“Sorry I woke you,” he muttered, and Steve shook his head, grasping his shoulder.

“It’s okay. Sounds like you were having one hell of a nightmare.” Bucky didn’t respond. “I’m sorry I broke the rules. I know I’m not supposed to be in here.” 

“S’okay,” said Bucky. He still wouldn’t look at Steve, and he could feel how Bucky was trembling. 

“Do you…” He paused, then swallowed. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I’m not weak,” he replied.

“Whoa, hey, I didn’t say that. Buck, look at me.” He pushed on his shoulder. “C’mon, look at me.” Bucky turned his head, his face still wet from crying. “I know you’re not weak. No one could go through what you did and be thought of as weak.” 

“Bullshit.” He sat up, wiping at his face with anger. “Everyone thinks I’m weak like I’m a lost kitten that needs rescue. You, Fury, Carter. Hell, even Tony and that kid’s half my age.” 

Steve sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t think you’re weak. I know Peggy doesn’t think that because if she did she’d tell you. Fury’s the same way. And Tony’s a kid even if he did think you were weak he doesn’t know shit.” 

“I’m stronger than him you know,” Bucky said, still wiping at his face.

“Who?” 

“Alex. I’m stronger than him. But I’d never... “ He sighed, hiding his eyes behind his hands. “I could never tell him no. Not in any way that counted. He was so good to me most of the time like I was his little prince. Then sometimes he’d get mad because I wasn’t grateful and... It didn’t matter because I loved him. I did.” 

His heart ached for Bucky, and Steve pulled him into a hug. Bucky gave a soft gasp but melted into it. He was shivering, and Steve rubbed his back, saying, “It’s okay. Love can blind us to things like that. You’re safe now, that’s what matters.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Steve sighed and patted Bucky’s back. “It’s okay.” 

Bucky pulled away from him, sniffing. He said, “I should try to get back to sleep. Big day tomorrow.” 

“You want me to stay?” 

He hesitated, but then Bucky nodded. “Yeah.” Steve got up and turned off the lights, then settled himself in a chair near the bed. He heard Bucky sit up. “No, I mean… Stay, with me.” 

“I don’t think--” Steve started but Bucky cut him off. 

“Just to sleep. It won’t be anything more than that,” Bucky replied. 

Steve wanted to say why it was a bad idea. That after their talk that Steve was having difficulty only being a friend. But he didn’t, instead, he rose from the chair and slipped into the bed with Bucky. He felt awkward, lying on his back, stiff as a board. Bucky scooted closer and rolled onto his side. 

“Night, Cap,” he said and Steve chuckled. 

“Feel like I could use one right about now,” he replied. 

Bucky was quiet, then he giggled. “Nightcap, I get it. Sleep well.” 

“You too.” 

Steve listened as Bucky’s breathing evened out, and it wasn’t long before he was asleep again. He closed his eyes, surprised to find that despite the excitement he was exhausted. He was also surprised that Bucky would even want Steve near him while he was asleep. Considering that only days ago Steve had roughed him up outside the speakeasy. This seemed more intimate and like he was violating Bucky’s privacy.

At least until Bucky, in his sleep, curled around Steve. He was making small noises that made Bucky sound like a whining puppy. Steve wasn’t made of stone, so he turned onto his side and wrapped an arm around him. He rubbed Bucky’s back again and said in a soft voice, “You’re okay, you’re safe. You’ll always be safe with me, I promise.” 

Bucky sighed, and nuzzled Steve’s chest, like a child trying to get comfortable. Steve ended up tangling their legs together, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Filming resumed on Monday, and Steve was glad for it. While they’d discussed rules as to interactions, Steve still felt terrible for the way he’d behaved. No one said anything, though Steve could tell Tony wanted to. He was sure it had gotten around the studio what happened. While Tony was just a kid, he was a loyal friend and had a big mouth.

Which was why Steve wasn’t surprised when, while setting up one of the practical effects, Tony said, “Careful Bruce. Wouldn’t want to drop something on our star’s big head.” Bruce winced and gave Steve an apologetic look as he tied off a rope.

“Okay,” said Steve, looking at Tony. “Whatever you want to say, say it.”

“You’re a jerk,” Tony said immediately, crossing his arms.

Steve sighed. “Yeah, I am. What else you got?”

“That was it, you’re a jerk. Also if you do anything to hurt Bucky? I’ll run so many volts of electricity through you there won’t be enough left to bury in a matchbox,” he replied.

“All right then.” Tony smiled and went back to work, and Steve made a mental note to never cross Tony Stark. The kid was brilliant and scary when he wanted to be. He expected something similar from some of their co-stars. Since people liked Bucky more than him at the moment. Which he couldn’t fault them for since he’d been behaving like a jackass.

This week, they’d be working on the more romantic scenes. Flashbacks of the romance before the Winter Soldier is taken. And of course the final scene between the two. Steve wasn’t looking forward to it. After the previous day’s revelations, he didn’t know how much would be acting and how much might be honest interest.

Bucky didn’t seem to notice. He performed flawlessly, needing little to no direction from Fury. Steve was a mess, and when Fury called cut on a scene, he was pulled aside.

“Do we have a problem, Mr. Rogers?” He asked, glaring at Steve. 

“I’ve never been comfortable with love scenes, you know that,” Steve told him. 

“You better make yourself comfortable, we’re wasting film.” Fury stalked away, and Steve sighed. 

Bucky approached, albeit with caution. “Everything okay?” Steve shook his head.

“No. I’m not getting this right,” said Steve. 

Bucky pursed his lips, seeming to be thinking about something. “Is this because of yesterday?” 

“It’s because of my own stupidity,” Steve told him. 

“You’re not stupid, Rogers,” Bucky said. “You’re headstrong and passionate, that’s not the same thing.”

“Sure feels like it sometimes.”

Bucky shook his head. “It’s not. Look, whatever you’re struggling with? Put it aside. We’re actors, we have to do that with every role. I know that I’m not your idea of a love interest, but it’s not that bad. I’m pretty good looking.” He then puffed up his chest and preened, which made Steve laugh. 

“You’re very handsome,” Steve replied, and Bucky grinned. 

“Damn right. Tell you what, we get through this week, how about we finally have that boxing match?” 

Steve knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t help himself. “I don’t want to fight you, Buck.” 

“I still kind of want to fight you,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Besides, it will get the heat off you from the others.” 

That was true, and Steve sighed. “All right, fine. When and where? And who’s gonna be the referee?”

“Natasha would do it, no problem. And how about Saturday morning? There’s a gymnasium I go to that would work.” 

“Natasha Romanova knows how to box?” Steve said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Of course she does. She knows martial arts from about three continents.” Bucky grinned. 

That shouldn’t have surprised Steve from what he knew of Natasha. “Okay, you’ve got it.”

They went back to filming, and Steve managed to forget about the agreement for a while. It was still a struggle all week, though he managed to scrape by. He knew it wasn’t his best work, but it wasn’t so bad that it would make people riot in the theaters. 

When Saturday morning arrived, he was a little surprised to see Bucky in his athletic wear. It was only then that it came back to him, and Steve sighed. He didn’t say anything, instead leaving the room to change. He came back in shorts, a short sleeved shirt, knee-high socks, and tennis shoes. 

“Sorry, nearly forgot,” Steve told him as he sat down. He served himself some French toast, cream, and brown rice. He made sure to heap a generous helping of maple syrup over the toast. 

“It’s all right, I would have reminded you anyway,” said Bucky. He was wearing a white tee shirt and shorts, as well as sneakers and socks. He nibbled on a bit of melon as he read the newspaper. “Natasha will meet us there. She’s also asked for some compensation for being forced to rise this early.” 

“I’m sure a bottle of vodka will go a long way to that,” Steve replied, and Bucky laughed. 

“You’re not wrong. I’ve already asked Dum Dum about it and he says he can get her the good stuff.” 

Steve frowned. “He’s not gonna make it himself is he?” 

“No, he knows a guy, he can get it right from Russia.” 

They finished eating and left the hotel together. Bucky had called for a car, as the gymnasium was on the other side of the city. 

“How did you get into boxing?” Steve asked as the car pulled away from the hotel. 

“It was Alex’s idea,” Bucky replied. “Thought it would make me seem more masculine.” There was sorrow in his voice, and Steve reached out and squeezed his hand before he could stop himself.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” he said.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” 

He decided to change the subject. “How’s your sister?” 

At that, Bucky’s face lit up. “She’s great. People have been making offers of employment. One place said they’d pay her a hundred dollars a week, but she can do better. For now, she’s happy to be at the Howling Wolf.” 

“She has a beautiful voice,” he said, and Bucky nodded. 

“Rebecca sings like an angel, I hope the whole world will know how wonderful she is.” 

Steve laughed. “Set on world domination for your little sister?” 

“She’s not me, she could handle it,” Bucky said with a shrug, which made Steve frown. 

“What do you mean?” 

Bucky sighed, rubbing his forehead. “The truth is, I don’t like being a celebrity. That was always Alex’s dream, not mine. I’d be as happy working behind the scenes. But I didn’t want to disappear right after my arrest, that would have made it seem like I was trying to hide something. So I’m going to stick it out.” 

“But you love acting, don’t you?” Steve asked. 

“More than anything I love acting. I’ve never felt more alive than I have on the stage. But moving pictures? It’s not the same. I’m good at it, I know that. But I don’t love it.” 

He could understand that. Much of Bucky’s fame came from his scandals, not his films. Steve could almost relate, but not quite. He said, “I’m sorry, that sounds tough. Me, I love making movies. I want to be a director someday, so I can make them right.” 

“Like _The Forgotten Son_?” 

Steve looked at Bucky and asked, “How do you know about that?”

“Peggy told me,” Bucky replied. “She said it’s your passion project. She also said it’s damn good even if Howard doesn’t appreciate it, but she hasn’t told me what it’s about.” 

“It’s about Sam,” said Steve. Bucky’s expression was puzzled, so Steve explained. “My manager, Sam. He fought in the Great War like me. His garrison was stuck in a trench for the last year of the war, and he told me what it was like. Every day they’d pray for more food, reinforcements, something to finally break. They weren’t concerned with winning, they wanted to go home to their families. Then he lost his best friend, Riley, when they went over the top one night. Sam’s never gotten over it.

“He said it was worse when he came home. His own mother didn’t recognize him, and he felt lost. It’s why he came out here to Hollywood, he wanted to get a fresh start. It turned out well for him, but it still hurts him. So he wrote a script about it, and let me read it one afternoon. I loved it so much I bullied Howard into buying it, then letting me make the picture.” 

“That’s amazing.” But then Bucky sighed. “I’m so sorry he felt that way, though.” 

“Don’t be. He’s a good man, and I know how he feels. There are parts of yourself you leave on the battlefield, and you can’t get them back when you come home. _The Forgotten Son_ is about that.” He looked out the window, watching the city pass them by as the car drove on. “My experience with the war wasn’t fun either. And there are so many men and women out there who know that feeling. I made this picture for them, so they’d know they’re not alone. And that it’s all right to grieve their loss.” 

He heard Bucky shift closer, and take his hand. He said, “I’ll be there opening night, so I can support you all.” 

Steve turned his head, and at the earnest look on Bucky’s face, he smiled. “Thanks, Buck.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

They arrived at the gymnasium, and upon entering were greeted by the sight of Natasha in the boxing ring. She was wearing a powder blue walking suit, black Oxfords, and a black beret. Her red hair was in perfect finger waves, and her makeup was flawless. 

She crossed her arms and said, “You’re late.” 

“What are you so dolled up for?” Bucky asked. “It’s only us.” 

“I have a lunch appointment after you’re done beating each other’s brains out,” she replied. 

Steve climbed up into the ring, Bucky following, and he asked, “What are the terms?” 

“Whoever is knocked out, yields, or bleeds first is the loser.” Natasha gestured to opposite corners of the ring. “Gloves are available if you want to use them. Try to avoid too many hits to the face as you haven’t wrapped on _Captain America_ yet. No biting, clawing, kicking, or scratching. Any kind of hits that don’t involve your fists, you’re disqualified.” 

“What the hell kind of boxing matches have you been overseeing?” Steve asked as he pulled his gloves on. 

Natasha gave him a sly smile and said, “Women’s boxing.” She helped Steve lace up his gloves, then did the same for Bucky before slipping out of the ring. She was so quiet and quick that he didn’t even hear her heels on the floor. 

He felt a little nervous, but this was supposed to be a friendly match. He didn’t feel any animosity towards his opponent and hoped that the feeling was mutual. Bucky squared his shoulders and had his gloves up. Steve did the same, and they waited for the signal. Natasha rang the bell, and the match started. 

For a few minutes, it was dodging punches and circling each other. Steve was trying to figure out Bucky’s weaknesses if he had any. Bucky was doing the same, his eyes were sharp and focused in a way he’d only seen once before. When Bucky was acting as the Winter Soldier. Which was how he managed to see a surprise uppercut coming. Steve threw himself back, then slid forward with a quick jab to Bucky’s side. 

“C’mon, I thought you said you know how to box?” Bucky teased, then threw a right hook that caught Steve in the neck. 

Steve hit Bucky back with a cross, and it was on. They fought for Steve didn’t know how long. Each managing to land one or two hits but for the most part, there were a lot of misses. He thought the match might go on forever until Bucky threw one last punch. He caught Steve on the side of the head and managed to knock him over. 

Bucky looked as surprised as Steve felt, and he said, “I give up.”

“I think you won though,” Steve told him.

“No, he yielded, you win,” Natasha said. She climbed back up into the ring to help them get their gloves off. 

“I’m sorry Steve,” said Bucky, and Steve shook his head. 

“No, don’t be sorry, that was a good punch. You should be proud.” He smiled. “Guess it’s a good thing we never had a match for real.” 

“You could have sold tickets and made thousands of dollars.” Natasha was smirking. She then went to leave, saying, “I’ll see you both later. James, call me sometime would you?”

“Of course, Nat,” he replied, and she left. 

Steve stepped closer to Bucky, saying, “It’s okay. I didn’t realize you were so strong. I should have already realized that.” 

“It’s not like I’m a soldier like you,” he said, refusing to meet Steve’s eyes. 

“That’s not a bad thing,” said Steve. 

“I couldn’t serve, I was too young. And by the time I was old enough, the war was over. Assuming Alex would have even let me.” Bucky was staring at his feet as he talked. Steve didn’t interrupt, as he got the feeling this wasn’t about being able to fight. His patience was rewarded as Bucky continued. 

“I wasn’t myself when I was with him. When I was a kid, that was fine. He was teaching me how to be a great actor, and he told me I’d be the best. He corrected me all the time. I didn’t notice at first I just assumed he was helping. But as I got older he kept doing it, and it got to be more. I felt like a show pony. 

"Then when I turned eighteen he told me he was in love with me. I thought that was normal.” Bucky gulped. “Even when we were lovers, the training continued. I was always making mistakes and he had to correct me. And maybe… Maybe if I had been stronger I could have left him sooner and I wouldn’t have needed so much help.” 

“Look at me.” Bucky did, and Steve could see it again. That part of him that was broken. Steve reached up and squeezed his shoulder. “You’re not weak, Bucky. Pierce worked for years to make you dependent on him. That you got away speaks volumes about your strength.” 

“I feel weak,” he replied. He looked close to crying. 

“You’re not. You managed to knock me down,” he said with a smile. 

Bucky laughter was soft, and he said, “Lucky shot.” 

“It wasn’t,” Steve assured him and smiled. “Come on, let’s go back to the hotel and get cleaned up.” 

The trip seemed to take no time all, and when they returned to the suite, they separated. Steve couldn’t help but think about Bucky as he slipped into a warm bath. He was aching all over, further proof that Bucky was anything but weak. He’d had a hard life, and Pierce had hurt him, bad. He wished that he could fix it. 

When he finished and dried off, dressed, and went to the library. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Bucky was there too. He was smoking a cigarette, drinking coffee, and reading a book. He smiled when Steve came in and said, “Hello.”

“You spend a lot of time in here,” Steve said.

“I do.” He placed a ribbon between the pages and put the book aside. “I wanted to apologize for earlier.”

“Don’t. You don’t need to apologize.” 

Bucky sighed, finishing his cigarette and putting it out. “I feel as though I do. You didn’t ask to hear any of that.”

“I would have,” said Steve. “If I’d thought you wanted to talk about it. I would have asked.”

He stood and approached Steve. “You don’t have to humor me. It can’t be easy, being stuck with someone you hated.” 

“I didn’t--” But he stopped. He knew it wasn’t true. So he said, “I don’t hate you anymore. And I was wrong to in the first place. I’m sorry for everything.”

“I am too,” he replied and Steve shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s on me. And fuck Pierce, he hurt you. You don’t have to be sorry for that.” 

For a moment, they stared at each other. But then, Bucky’s hands shot out. One wrapping around the back of Steve’s neck, the other pressing into his back, and they were kissing. Steve was sure that his shock was plain on his face. Bucky was kissing him? After everything, he’d done? After how miserable he’d made him? But it was true, Bucky was kissing him! 

He closed his eyes and kissed Bucky back. His arms enveloped Bucky, and he heard him sigh. Steve felt as though he were being overloaded, there was so much about this moment he wanted to memorize. How soft Bucky’s lips were, the texture of his hair, the scent of his skin. Everything about him was tantalizing and beautiful. 

When they separated, Steve could see that Bucky was frightened. For a moment, he was afraid too. Had he somehow made Bucky do this? Had he done or said something that would make him think he had to? But then, Bucky said, “I’m sorry. I... “

“No,” Steve said. “I wanted to.” 

His face broke into a sunny grin. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since we first met.” 

“I wish I could say the same,” Steve admitted in a sheepish tone. “But I’m glad I got over my prejudice and learned what a wonderful person you are.” 

Bucky was still smiling as he bit his lip, and he asked, “Would it be forward of me to invite you to dine with me this evening?” 

“Not at all. And I accept.” Steve laughed, and Bucky laughed as well. 

Steve knew it would be awkward to start out with. No relationship that started with hating each other would ever be smooth. But seeing the delighted look on Bucky’s face made Steve feel as though he had butterflies in his stomach. And that excited him.

* * *

“And that’s a wrap!” Nick Fury called. 

Steve grinned, and Bucky smiled right back. They laughed and pulled each other into a hug. Enthusiastically clapping each other on the back. The crew formed around them and everyone was laughing and hugging. It had been a hard movie, what with all the effects and the tension between Bucky and Steve. But it was finished, and Steve could feel this was going to be some of his best work. 

As he shook hands with Tony, he saw that Bucky was beaming at him, before shaking hands with Peggy. They’d all worked so hard, and it had been worth every moment of turmoil. Steve knew he was mostly to blame for the misery on the shoot, especially in the beginning. But now he was happy that they had all managed to pull this off. 

“We should celebrate,” Bucky said, as they broke away from the others. 

“We should,” Steve agreed. 

Bucky smirked. “I think I can hear the Howling Wolf calling us.”

That made Steve laugh. “That sounds perfect. Tonight?” 

“Yes of course” They separated, so they could get out of their costumes and makeup. To Steve, it seemed to take forever, since he wanted to spend every moment with Bucky. They had been dating only a few weeks and hadn’t done any more than hold hands. Which was fine with Steve, as he didn’t want to rush into anything. But he did want to be with Bucky whenever he could. 

Considering, though, what a hectic shoot it had been, Steve had an idea. Once he was out of costume, he went looking around the set for one of the kids. He grabbed Tony, who happened to be passing, and gave him a few instructions. The kid grinned at him and scampered off. Steve smiled again and went to find Bucky. 

Tonight’s outing to the Howling Wolf would be their eighth date. He was looking forward to letting his hair down for a night. Though he reminded himself he’d best not try Dugan’s concoction again. Steve was sure he still wasn’t tasting things right because of it. 

They went back to the hotel and changed, Bucky talking excitedly about the picture. Steve smiled as he listened, glad to see Bucky’s face light up like that. He’d become happier, anyone could tell. Steve liked to think it was his influence. It was also that Bucky was in a more comfortable position than he had been before. He didn’t have to worry about stupid stunts or an abusive manager. He could be himself, and he was a great guy. 

When they arrived, they separated again so they could get dressed. When Steve came out of his room, it was to see Bucky in full dinner dress, pulling on a pair of gloves. There was still a sheen of rouge on his lips and the tiniest bit of kohl around his eyes. His hair was slicked back, not a strand out of place. The dimming light from the setting sun made his skin look golden. Steve was tempted to suggest they stay and celebrate in another way.

“Would you help me with this?” Steve asked him, stepping forward. “I’m having trouble with my cufflinks.” 

“Of course.” He smiled as he fastened Steve’s cuffs, but seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

“Hey,” he said in a whisper. He lifted Bucky’s chin with a crooked finger, and asked, “Are you okay?” 

“I… It’s going to be hard, leaving this place,” he replied. “I know it started out rough, but I like living with you.” 

Steve smiled at him. “Hey, we have the press tour after this, remember? I’m gonna stick to your side like glue.” Bucky's smile was soft at that, his eyes like gemstones in the light of the setting sun. Steve found himself pressing his lips to Bucky’s in a soft kiss, closing his eyes when he did. 

He heard a sharp intake of breath, and Steve thought he’d misjudged. But then he felt Bucky’s arms going around him, one around his shoulders and the other around his waist. Steve held him close, their bodies pressed together, lips locked in place. He felt that Bucky was trembling, but digging his fingers into Steve’s shoulder. 

While he thought Bucky wanted it, the shivers gave Steve pause. He pulled his mouth away and opened his eyes, asking, “Bucky?” 

Bucky’s eyes opened, and they were heavy-lidded. His lips were red now, and there was a blush on his cheeks. “Why’d you stop?” He asked. 

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” Steve replied. 

“Oh,” he let out a shuddering breath. “I don’t want you to stop though.” 

“Are you sure?” He could still feel him, and something wasn’t right about it. He let Bucky go and said, “We should stop here. For now.” 

“I’m fine, I can do this,” said Bucky, and Steve held up his hand. 

“Hey, you don’t have anything to prove to me, okay? So why don’t you tell me what’s wrong.” 

His eyes widened a little, and Steve thought he’d push him away. Instead, Bucky said, “I haven’t been with anyone except Alex. You’re nothing like him Steve, I know that. But it’s hard to…” He trailed off.

“It’s hard to let go of that fear,” said Steve. 

“Yes,” he admitted.

Steve pulled him into a hug. “It’s all right, Bucky. I’m not mad. And I don’t want to make you afraid.” 

“I’m not afraid of you, per se,” Bucky told him. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I know that,” he replied, and Bucky sighed as he clung to Steve. 

“I want to forget the past.” 

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “I understand, I mean that.” It was dark now, and he said, “How about we get going?” 

“Yeah.” He grinned and kissed Steve’s cheek in return.

They walked to the speakeasy together, holding hands the whole way. When they arrived, they were shown in by Morita, who took one look at them and said, “Bucky! Say it ain’t so!” 

“Sorry, but it is,” he replied and grinned. Morita laughed at that and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Good for you. Hey, aren’t you that guy from the other night?” 

“Yeah,” said Steve and held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.” 

“I thought you looked familiar! Hey Dugan! Get over here!” 

Steve met everyone again, this time with his real name. He apologized for deceiving them and explained his reasoning that the time. Dum Dum laughed at that. “I thought you were eyeing our Bucky more than normal.” 

“And not only because he’s so damned good looking,” added Monty. 

“Is Rebecca here?” Bucky asked, and Dum Dum smiled.

“Sure is, she’s the main act tonight. That sister of yours, what a voice!” 

“Let’s get a table then,” said Steve. 

“A table?” Bucky asked, and Steve bit his lip.

“I invited a few people to celebrate. If that’s okay with you.” 

Bucky grinned. “I approve.” 

They got a table near the stage, and it wasn’t long before they were joined by their party. 

The first to arrive was Sam, dressed to the nines like Bucky. He smiled when he sat with them, and upon seeing their joined hands, Sam chuckled. “I knew it.” 

“Knew what?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I knew this was going to happen. With how you talked about this kid I figured you two would either beat the daylights out of each other, or fall in love. I’m glad it was the latter.” Sam was wearing a knowing smile, and Steve rolled his eyes.

Next was Natasha Romanova, in a garconne silhouette gown of red silk and black beading. A jeweled headband rested against her curls, the black stones stark against her flaming hair. She sat next to Sam, and said, “Well, isn’t this cozy.” 

Bucky spoke to her in Russian. Natasha responded, saying something to Bucky that made him laugh. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“I said if I had realized you two looked this beautiful together? I would have arranged this myself long ago,” she replied. 

“I think we would make an equally beautiful couple,” said Sam, and Natasha quirked an eyebrow. 

“Buy me a drink first, handsome. Then we’ll see.” 

Sam laughed, and that was when Peggy showed up, wearing a blue satin dress with silver lines. With her was Angie, whom Steve had only met once or twice. She was in a silver dress with hints of green, and she grinned wide. 

“Well hello!” She said and held her hand out for Steve to shake. “Angie Martinelli.” 

“Steve Rogers,” he said. 

Angie then smiled at Bucky and said, “And you! Come here you!” Bucky stood, and Angie threw herself at him, hugging him hard. “I missed you so much!” She declared.

“Missed you, too. How’s your father?” 

“He’s retired, he says he’s gonna move to Myrtle Beach but I’ll believe it when I see it,” Angie said.

Peggy had taken a seat by Steve, and the way she stared at Angie made Steve smile. Peggy wasn’t a soft woman, she was hardworking and stubborn. But the way her eyes shined, and the soft smile on her face, Steve could tell that she was in love. He was happy for her, and when she turned to look at him with a smile, he could tell she was happy for him. 

Dum Dum brought the table a bottle of champagne. Which he assured he had not brewed it had been smuggled in from Paris. Steve poured out the glasses himself, and then said, “I wanna propose a toast.” 

“This should be good,” Sam and Natasha said at the same time, then smirked at each other. Angie and Bucky laughed. 

“Yeah yeah,” said Steve, rolling his eyes. “A toast, to _Captain America_. A film I’m sure will usher in a new age for cinema.” 

“To _Captain America_!” Everyone tapped their glasses and sipped. 

He then smiled and added, “And to Bucky Barnes, for tolerating me this entire time.” Steve turned to face Bucky, saying, “I’m grateful that you took on this project, and that we’ve become so close. I’m sorrier than I can ever put into words. I behaved badly, and I’m beyond grateful that you gave me another chance.” 

“I’m grateful you gave me a chance, too,” Bucky said, and Steve smiled. He took Bucky’s hand and kissed it. 

“To Steve Rogers, for finally relaxing and having some fun,” Sam said, which made everyone laugh. 

The music that had been playing stopped, and they turned their attention to the stage. Monty was at the microphone, and he said, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome once again to the Howling Wolf!” He waited for the applause, then continued. “Yes, thank you. Tonight, I am pleased to inform you, that one of our star performers has graced us with her presence once again. Please welcome, Rebecca Proctor!” 

She stepped out onto the stage. And to Steve’s surprise wearing loose trousers, a waistcoat, a high collar blouse, and a suit jacket. She had a hat set on her head at a jaunty angle, and leather gloves on her hands. She bowed as people wolf whistled and catcalled, and stepped closer to the microphone. 

“Good evening all! I’m so pleased to be back here again!” She said with a wave. “Thank you very much to the Howling Wolf for having me. And now, without further adieu, one of my favorite songs.” 

She started singing, and Steve felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at Bucky who smiled and asked, “Want to dance?” 

“Yes,” Steve said. 

“Since when can you dance?” Sam teased. 

“I can dance, you'll see,” said Steve. Bucky stood and held his hand out, and Steve took it. 

They went out onto the dancefloor, steps sure and swift. “You can dance, right?” Bucky asked.

“Contrary to popular belief,” Steve replied. 

“Shall we?” Bucky was smirking, confident, and Steve loved it. 

They danced for what felt like forever. Steve loved it, every step, every twirl. When he found Bucky pressed close to him, he said, “Not bad.” 

“No, you’re actually quite good, much to my surprise,” Bucky teased and Steve snorted. “Where did you learn to dance?”

“From Peggy,” Steve replied. “She insisted, said I wouldn’t be a true leading man unless I knew how to dance.”

“She’s right.” 

“Peggy’s always right, a good rule to live by.” 

The music ended, and Bucky dragged Steve off the dancefloor, saying, “Come on, I want you to meet my sister.” 

She was coming off the stage, and when she saw them she shrieked, “Bucky!” And threw herself at him. He caught her, laughing the whole while. 

“Rebecca, I want you to meet someone,” he said. She pulled away, and her eyes widened upon seeing Steve. “Rebecca Proctor, meet Steve Rogers.” 

“A pleasure!” She gushed, taking his hand and shaking it. 

“Likewise,” he replied. “You don’t have the same last name as Bucky.”

She shook her head. “Nah, I changed it a couple years back. I thought it sounded a little more classy. And Bucky’s ashamed of me.” 

“I am not,” he replied. “You don’t wanna be associated with me, I’m no good.”

“Lies,” said Rebecca, with a teasing smile. 

“He’s the best,” Steve said, throwing an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. 

“I know he is,” she replied. She was giving them a knowing look, and she asked Bucky, “So, you two together?” 

“Well…” Bucky trailed off, but Steve grinned. 

“Sure are.” 

“Great!” She reached up and clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Good luck, he’s a handful.” 

“Aw c’mon,” Bucky groaned. 

“Miss Proctor, why don’t you have a seat with us? We can talk, introduce you to our friends,” said Steve, and Rebecca grinned. 

“I’d love that!” 

They all returned to the table, Dum Dum was entertaining Angie with a story about bootlegging. Peggy was in deep conversation with Gabe, talking in soft but rapid French. While Sam, Dernier, Natasha, and Morita were playing cards. Monty had come over to join them as well, and the little table was quite crowded. 

“Rebecca,” said Monty, standing when she approached. “That was beautiful. Thank you again for gracing us with your presence.”

Rebecca was blushing, and she said, “Aw Monty, you always flatter me so.”

“It isn’t flattery if it’s true, darling.” He said, which made her giggle.

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances, and Bucky was smirking. It was then that Rebecca returning to the Howling Wolf made sense. It made very little sense otherwise, as her career was taking off. Steve was smart enough not to say anything. He was sure Bucky would be asking his sister and Monty plenty of questions. 

It was all a blur after that. Steve remembered snatches of conversation, the scent of perfume, gentle laughter. The night was spent with friends and family, and when it was over, Steve was sorry to leave the speakeasy. But going home with Bucky? There was nothing that would substitute that. 

When they entered the suite, Bucky said, “Natasha is gonna ask Sam to marry her.” 

“Sam would say yes,” he replied with a chuckle. “Who’d have thought?”

“That two of the most cunning people in Hollywood would be attracted to each other? Probably everyone.” Bucky laughed, and Steve grinned. 

“They would be good together. They could anchor each other pretty well.” Steve had turned the light on in the lounge and poured himself into a chair. 

“Sam seems level headed enough,” said Bucky, singing into the chair opposite of Steve.

He shook his head. “He does have a calm demeanor, but Sam isn’t level-headed. He wouldn’t be my best friend if he were.”

Bucky stared at him for a moment, then laughed. “You’re kidding!”

“I’m not,” Steve assured him. “Once, during the war, he led a charge across no man’s land with a pocket knife and a sharpened stick. Not only did he live but he killed two enemy soldiers. And you know why he did it?” 

“Why?” 

“Because his friend dared him to.” 

That got Bucky rolling, which made Steve laugh in return. They both laughed so hard they nearly fell out of their chairs. It left them gasping. Once they’d calmed down, Bucky said, “I should call it a night. It’s almost dawn.” 

“I may skip my morning run.”

“Someone call the papers, the world is coming to an end!” 

“You’re not funny.” 

“I know.” 

A soft smile was tugging at the edge of Bucky’s lips, and Steve returned it. He got to his feet, helped Bucky to do the same, and they left the lounge. They went to their separate rooms, and Steve thought that was the end of the evening. He tore his collar trying to undress, and he shucked his clothing and changed into a nightshirt. He had just settled into bed when he heard the door creak. 

He turned over to see Bucky standing in the doorway. He was also wearing a nightshirt and an uncertain expression. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I sleep with you?” 

He scooted over, and Bucky crawled into bed with him. They curled up together, and Steve turned out the lights. He listened as Bucky’s breathing evened out, it was the last thing Steve heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

It was the start of the publicity tour, which was Steve’s least favorite part of the filmmaking process. And Howard had really outdone himself this time. They would be stopping in twenty cities all over the country. At each stop, they would have to smile in front of the reporters and promote _Captain America_. 

Steve wasn’t looking forward to it as it was, but Bucky was dreading it. The entire week before the press tour he’d been a nervous wreck. aIt had taken a lot of patience and late night talks to calm him down. Bucky worried the press would ask him personal questions. About his relationship with Alexander Pierce, and about the trouble he’d gotten into in the past.

Which was why they were spending the morning with Peggy, Howard, and Sam. They needed to come up with answers to questions that the reporters would likely ask.

“Let’s start with the obvious,” said Sam. “The arrest.” 

“We could blame jazz music,” Howard offered. “The press would eat that up.” 

“In some areas, not all. And that would anger the flappers,” Peggy pointed out.

“Why can’t we tell them the truth?” Steve asked.

“Because Pierce already knows that it was a stunt to get Mr. Barnes away from him. Given proof, he may expose it to the public which would reflect poorly on the studio,” said Peggy.

“Which we want to avoid,” Howard said.

“We could try the truth,” Bucky muttered. Everyone turned to look at him, and he shrugged. “Answer honestly that I was under the influence of bootleg liquor. I haven’t had a drop to drink since.” 

Sam nodded. “That could work. And play up the charitable acts. You been keeping up with those?” 

“Not since we started shooting _Captain America_ ,” Bucky said. 

“Then we’ll need to arrange something in the next day or two and get our publicity agents there to document it. Sell this repentant sinner thing.” Howard smiled.

Peggy nodded. “Yes, perfect.”

“There’s something else,” Steve said, leaning forward in his chair. Everyone looked at him and he said, “Bucky and I are… Involved.” 

Sam smirked at that and snapped his fingers, saying, “Pay up.” 

Howard cursed and passed him a twenty dollar note.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“They had a bet running. Howard bet twenty dollars that you would kill each other before the end of filming. Sam matched the bet and said that you would fall in love,” Peggy said, amusement on her face. 

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled when Bucky did the same. 

“Moving forward.” Sam shoved the twenty in his pocket. “Now the question is, do we play up this new romance, or cover it up?” 

“I say cover. Steve’s got a better public image than I do. Being involved with me would make him look bad,” said Bucky.

“Or it would make you look good,” Steve countered, but Peggy shook her head.

“No, he’s right. Mr. Barnes hasn’t been redeemed in the eyes of the public yet. It’s better to keep it quiet for now and make an announcement later.” 

Steve didn’t like it, but upon seeing the pleading look on Bucky’s face, he didn’t press it. He wasn’t about to let his stupid pride hurt Bucky. And he was proud, Bucky was actually quite sweet. They had only been on a few dates, but he was polite and had been bringing Steve flowers literally every day. 

“Should we change room assignments?” Sam asked, and Steve frowned.

“What?”

“Room assignments. On the train.” 

“No,” said Steve. “We’re both going to want our own rooms.” 

Bucky shot him a grateful look, and Steve smiled. It was the same in their hotel suite. Some nights, when Bucky was having nightmares, Steve would stay with him. But most of the time they slept apart. 

“That would play better if we announce your relationship,” Peggy said. “Separate rooms and also chaperones.” 

“We’re getting chaperones?” Bucky asked. 

“Not a real one, only Sam,” said Howard and Sam glared at him.

“Thank you, Stark. Maybe I should start offering my services to a real movie studio instead of this pretend one.” 

Howard seemed ready to say something, but Peggy cut him off. “As to the sleeping arrangements, everyone will have their own room.” 

“Who all is coming on this trip?” Bucky asked.

“Our two stars, obviously,” said Howard. “And also Sam and Peggy.” 

“Someone needs to keep an eye on you,” Sam said to Steve.

“And someone needs to make sure everyone stays on schedule,” Peggy added. Steve wouldn’t protest, he was glad two of his favorite people were coming with them. Bucky seemed to feel the same, judging by the grin on his face.

They spent the rest of the morning discussing answers to questions that might not even be asked. Most of them were questions for Bucky, very few for Steve. It was also decided what Bucky would do for his public charity work which was straightforward. Spending time with some kids and making donations to orphanages. 

Which Steve asked him about later. “You got a soft spot for kids, huh?” 

“Yeah,” said Bucky. “I like kids, I’d love to have my own someday. Mostly I know what it’s like to struggle without your parents, and if I can make that a little easier for them, I intend to.” 

They started the publicity tour in Los Angeles. There was the premiere of _Captain America_ , to which both Bucky and Steve were expected to bring dates. As Bucky had already asked Natasha, Steve thought he couldn’t go wrong with asking Peggy. She was gracious enough to agree. 

The entire night was a bit of a blur, the only thing that wasn’t was the movie itself.

It was longer than he’d expected, an hour and a half. But seeing all their hard work up on that screen, made everything worth it. With Peggy on his right and Bucky on his left, Steve felt as though things were going right. He hoped it stayed that way.

There was a party afterward, in which they as the stars of the film mingled with the press. Of course, there was booze available, but Bucky, true to his word, didn’t touch it. Steve had never been great with this part of things. Making nice with people who’d print lies about him to sell papers. But it was a genuine pleasure to watch Bucky work.

Much like on set, he seemed to know everyone’s name. He smiled for the cameras, was flirty with the ladies and charming with the men. Steve had a glass of champagne, and he said to Peggy, “He’s a genius.” 

“He’s better at playing the game than you,” she replied. Steve raised an eyebrow and she smiled. “It’s true, darling. You hate having to fawn over your co-stars and kiss ass to studio heads. You despise the press and are barely cordial to them. You could learn a thing or two from Mr. Barnes.”

“Yeah, I could,” Steve said. He finished his drink and went to do his job. Making the press like him so people would go see the movie. 

Later that night, they were in the club car of the Stark Unlimited. Once the party had ended, they’d gone straight to the train depot. Bucky was staring out the window, watching the dark landscape pass by. Steve was sitting across from him, reading over a newspaper. But he couldn’t concentrate, so he tossed it aside. Bucky looked up when he did, and Steve smiled.

“I don’t know how Howard could have made this train more ostentatious,” Steve said. 

Bucky snorted. “He could have, given the chance.”

It was a luxury train, made especially for publicity tours for Stark Studios movies. Much like the suite at the hotel, it was done up in red velvet and gold silk. From the plush chairs in the club car to the place settings in the dining car. Every cabin had a lounge and a bed, and even running water. Howard had spared no expense, and it made Steve uncomfortable. 

“I guess I’d better get used to it since this is going to be home for the next three weeks,” Steve said. 

“It’s not so bad,” said Bucky. He stood and stretched, saying, “I think I’ll turn in.” 

There was a fluidity to his movement, that spoke of the grace that Bucky often projected. Steve stood as well and said, “I’ll do the same.” Bucky smiled at him and nodded, gesturing for Steve to lead the way.

They walked down the hall, and Bucky paused when they reached his room. 

“Well, good night,” he said. He let himself in, then closed the door.

Steve wanted to follow him in, but he wasn’t sure if it was the right time. They’d been so uncertain around each other, like partners trying to learn the moves to a new dance. He sighed and headed to his own room. At the very least, he could do some reading.

It was an hour later he heard a soft knock on his door. Steve wondered if it was the porter, or perhaps Sam. When he answered though, he was greeted by the sight of Bucky in a robe and slippers. “May I come in?” He asked. Steve nodded and stepped aside.

When the door closed, Bucky pressed Steve against it, and kissed him. Steve groaned and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, his kiss fierce. He curled his fingers in Bucky’s hair, tugging it and making Bucky whimper. They broke apart, and Steve was panting. 

“You could warn a fellow,” Steve said and Bucky smiled.

“I like to surprise people.” 

“Consider me surprised.” 

Bucky laughed and kissed him again. Steve liked it, this close intimacy. There was no one there but them. They didn't need to worry about snoopy reporters or fans begging for an autograph. This was only them, and Steve thrilled to it. He placed his hand on Bucky's chest, feeling the beat of his heart. It was a seductive rhythm, and Steve found himself deepening the kiss. 

He felt a hand go around his waist, and another at the base of his neck. Steve exhaled through his nose, letting his tongue tangle with Bucky's. He could feel Bucky press closer, hear his breathing speed up. Steve was becoming aroused, and all he wanted to do was take Bucky to bed. 

There was a gasp when their lips pulled apart again, and Bucky said, "You kiss like the devil." 

"You're an angel," Steve replied, chuckling. 

He reached forward and untied Bucky's robe. Bucky bit his lower lip but didn't stop him. Steve opened the robe to reveal that Bucky was wearing a nightshirt beneath. He could see a bulge under the fabric, and Steve moaned. But when Steve reached to pull up Bucky's shirt, Bucky grabbed his wrist. 

"Wait, wait a minute," he said. 

"What is it?" Steve asked, pulling his hand away. 

"I just... I need a moment." 

Steve cupped Bucky's face, saying, "It's okay. I'll stop if you want." 

Tears were welling in Bucky's eyes, and he shook his head. "No, I do. I want to so much. I just... I don't want you to judge me." 

"I won't," Steve promised. "Whatever you're afraid of, I won't judge you. Not anymore, not ever again." 

Bucky nodded, taking a few steps back from him. His hands were shaking as he took the robe off, tossing it aside. He then unbuttoned the high collar on his shirt, slow and hesitant. Steve didn't look away as he removed it. Bucky was naked underneath, which enchanted Steve. He wasn't sure why Bucky was so upset until he saw the scars. There were several, but the most prominent was a burn scar on his left arm. 

It was in the shape of a star, and shiny and red. It looked painful, but not fresh. Steve took hold of Bucky's arm and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Bucky said. "Not yet, anyway." 

It wasn't difficult to guess. Steve had to suppress his rage, so Bucky wouldn't mistake the direction. Instead, he pressed his lips to the scar, then stood up straight to kiss Bucky's lips. 

"I'm not judging you, not for this, not ever," said Steve. 

"Thank you," Bucky replied. 

He moved closer, guiding Bucky over to the bed. Bucky smiled, and let Steve push him back into the mattress. They kissed again, and Steve let his hand wrap around Bucky’s cock. He smiled when Bucky sighed, a sweet and happy sound. 

“Steve,” he whispered.

“Right here, Buck. What do you want?”

“Just your hand for now,” Bucky told him. 

“Touch me?” Steve implored, and he nodded.

Steve moaned when Bucky did, shuddering at the feel of his hands. They weren’t like Steve’s, which were calloused with labor and war. They were smooth and soft and felt like silk against his cock. He got lost in his eyes, that soft blue that Steve could drown in. 

They were quiet, the only sounds were the occasional grunt or moan. They were lying side by side, sharing the same breath, the same energy. It was intense and made Steve feel as though his body was on fire. The feeling only intensified as their motions sped up. 

Bucky was writhing against him, his lips slick with saliva as his tongue darted out to drag across Steve’s mouth. He kissed him, urging him closer to his end. He could feel his own coming, and he wanted it more than he wanted anything in his life. It was the most delicious feeling, that he knew he wouldn’t be able to describe if he tried. 

There was a long, low sound. It took Steve a moment to realize it was coming from his own mouth. He felt the fire building, and Bucky was shaking against him. Steve felt something slick and wet against his hands, and it was enough to drive him over the edge. He came apart against Bucky and was enveloped in his arms. 

“Oh my God,” Bucky murmured and pressed his forehead against Steve’s. 

“So good,” Steve replied and grinned. 

Bucky smiled back and kissed Steve. “Thank you.” 

“Stay with me?” 

“Of course.”

* * *

The tour was long. Midway through, Steve was regretting every single choice that he’d made that led him to this point. While he was happy to spend his evenings with Bucky, talking and kissing, the days were becoming hell. It got to the point where he would dread the dawn.

There was one particularly bad day in Texas. It had been hot, and the press conference had been delayed until well past noon. He could see Bucky was sweltering in his three-piece suit, and Steve knew the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to go inside and enjoy the nice air-conditioned theater. But they had to wait outside in the sun. There were several reporters waiting too. And they were shooting Steve and Bucky unfriendly looks. 

“Is there a reason we’re waiting?” Steve asked. 

Peggy was still the picture of perfection even in the heat. She said, “Some of the reporters have been delayed due to an accident outside of town. If we start without them it could cause problems later.” 

“Or it’ll cause problems for me because I’ll die before they get here,” he said.

“Just picture ice, lots and lots of ice,” said Bucky.

“Does that work?”

“No, but it’s nice to think about.” 

Steve chuckled, then sighed. They waited a full half hour until the remaining press agents showed up. By then Steve was sure he looked a fright. Bucky didn’t look so well either, as he was sweating and his cheeks were red. They were both relieved when the press conference got underway, but that relief didn’t last long.

The heat seemed to have made the reporters cynical and vindictive. They were asking questions that were bordering on rude. Most of them being aimed at Bucky, but one or two at Steve for his fighting arrest. Leading the crew was a tiny man in spectacles with a round face and a German accent. 

He raised his pencil and asked, “You were arrested for the savage beating of Gilmore Hodge. Is it true it was due to what you felt inappropriate behavior towards Miss Peggy Carter?” 

“I wouldn’t call a few punches a savage beating.” Steve then chuckled and said, “And anyone who knows Miss Carter knows she can take care of herself.” That got a few laughs from both the press and Bucky. 

“But you don’t deny that you put him in the hospital?” 

“I can answer that,” said Sam, moving towards the microphone and pushing Steve back. “While it is true Mr. Rogers was initially arrested at the scene, he was released the same day without charges. Gilmore Hodge pled guilty to several criminal charges stemming from that incident. He was harassing a waitress, and when her boyfriend defended her Hodge beat up the boyfriend. 

"Mr. Rogers is credited with stopping Hodge and preventing further mayhem. As a show of good will, Mr. Rogers paid Hodge’s hospital and legal fees. Mr. Rogers doesn’t speak of the incident so as to prevent further cruelty and harm befalling the couple in question.” 

That satisfied most of the reporters. Which annoyed the little German man. He was foiled in his attempt to make Steve look bad. He then turned his eyes to Bucky, and it made Steve’s heart plummet into his stomach. 

“Mr. Barnes, there are many rumors about your arrest for indecent exposure. However, there is a rumor that the charge was in fact for prostitution. How do you respond to that?” 

Bucky frowned, saying, “That’s not a rumor, that’s a lie.” 

“Then why would the Los Angeles police department seal those records?” He persisted. 

Steve wanted to grab the little creep and break his nose, but Bucky wasn’t even perturbed. 

“They were sealed to protect the privacy of the person I was with,” he said. “To be blunt, I live in the public eye, and my mistakes have been very public. I didn’t want that for him, as he was a decent fellow. He doesn’t deserve to be thrust into the spotlight over a mistake I made.”

“Interesting,” the reporter said. “Very interesting. As there is a further rumor the reason the file is sealed is that no such man exists. Isn’t it true the entire arrest was a ruse to get out of your contract with Hydra Pictures?” 

That got the rest of the reporters whipped up into a frenzy. They were rushing forward, yelling questions at Bucky. The surprise was clear on his face, but he didn’t back away. However, there were too many people and only the four of them. Peggy grabbed Bucky’s arm and pushed him away from the microphones. She glared at the reporters. “If you can’t conduct yourselves in a civil and orderly fashion, this press conference is over.” 

A few of them stopped, and one or two even took a few steps back. Yet the little German man and a few larger gentlemen were rushing forward. They were shouting at Bucky. Sam opened the door to the theater and pushed Bucky inside, then followed after him. Peggy seemed ready to take them on herself, but Steve pulled her away and shoved her in the theater as well.

Steve saw several police officers coming forward. They were pushing the reporters away and instructing them to leave. He was ready to leave too until he saw the reporter who’d caused all the trouble trying to sneak behind him. Steve grabbed his arm and said, “Who the hell are you?” 

“Dr. Arnim Zola,” he replied, a smirk on his face. “Tell Mr. Barnes that Mr. Pierce sends his regards.” 

Before he knew what he’d done, Steve had punched him in the face. He then went inside the theater and locked the door behind him. Peggy, Sam, and Bucky were milling about the lobby. They were sitting on the steps that led to the upstairs balcony of the theater.

“That went well,” said Sam, rolling his eyes.

Peggy was looking at Steve, and she got to her feet immediately. She took his hand and saw the abrasions, then asked, “What’s this?” 

“I might have punched that snoop reporter,” he admitted. Sam laughed, Bucky shook his head but smiled, while Peggy was livid.

“Oh, Steve how could you! This is going to be a nightmare for the press office!” She said.

“I don’t think he was a reporter,” Steve replied. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

Steve looked up at Bucky and debated on saying anything. He was so relaxed and happy, this would ruin everything. They didn’t need any more surprises, so Steve told them the truth. “His name is Dr. Arnim Zola, he works for Alexander Pierce. He was sent today to make us look bad.” 

“Zola,” Bucky whispered, then covered his face with his hands. “Damn it, I thought he looked familiar.” 

“You know him?” Asked Peggy.

“Yeah, he’s their camera and film expert. He does all the work on the final prints for every picture they put out.” 

“Then why come here to stir up trouble?” Sam wondered. “ _Captain America_ is in theaters across the country, there’s no point. If they wanted to get bad publicity for the movie wouldn’t they have had to act long before now?” 

“That’s assuming the film is the target,” said Peggy. She went to Bucky and knelt by him, saying, “Are you going to be all right?” 

For a moment, Steve didn’t know if Bucky would respond. He didn’t know everything about the relationship with Pierce. But he did know that he’d been a controlling bastard and pulled plenty of stunts like this. It would be enough to shake up anyone.

But then Bucky gave him a sad smile and said, “Yeah, I’ll be all right. Let’s get this over with.” 

And that was what they did. After the press was gone, Peggy called a local paper and offered and exclusive to the gossip page there. She then detailed that the reporter at the press conference was a plant. And that Hydra Pictures was responsible. She told them his name, and that his employment with the enemy studio could be verified. 

Once that was done, they prepared for yet another viewing of the movie as well as the usual after party. Steve was on his best behavior, smiling and sweet the entire time. Bucky was a professional, as always. Steve knew that Bucky would be leaving more broken hearts behind in this city. 

When they were back on the train, Steve didn’t stay in the lounge as usual. Everyone was tired and in a bad mood, so Sam, Peggy, and Steve went right to their rooms. Steve got cleaned up and tried to read for a while, but it was difficult to concentrate. And then, he heard a voice from the doorway.

“You okay?” 

Steve looked up to see Bucky standing there. It was late, Steve didn’t even know what state they were in. The rhythm of the tracks could have lulled him to sleep if Steve hadn’t had his mind on other things. Mostly about Pierce’s man trying to intimidate Bucky. Steve couldn’t be blamed for hitting him. He’d been told by Sam that Howard had loved it, but it still made Steve uneasy. The papers could either take it as a friend standing up for another friend. Or an unstable actor lashing out at an innocent reporter. 

“I’m fine. Are you all right?” He asked. 

Bucky shrugged and sat down beside him. “I’ll live. I wanted to say though, thank you.”

“You don’t have to,” Steve began, but Bucky cut him off. 

“No, thank you. No one’s ever stood up for me like that before. It means a lot to me, and even more that it was you.” He reached over and gripped Steve’s hand.

Steve squeezed back, and said, “Any time, Buck.” He smiled, and lifted Steve’s hand to his lips, kissing it. Steve grinned back and tugged. “Come here.” 

He got up and slid into Steve’s lap. They pressed as close together as they could manage, and Steve slid his hand to Bucky’s back. There was a long moment, where they stared. And then Bucky ducked his head down, pressing their lips together. Steve closed his eyes, relishing the sensation of Bucky’s lips moving against his.

The kiss deepened, and Steve had to remember to breathe through his nose. A thrill of excitement went through him, and Steve’s hands went to Bucky’s ass, squeezing. It dragged a gasp from Bucky, who pulled out of the kiss to look at Steve. He cupped Steve’s face in both hands, and whispered, “I want you. I… I’m scared. But I want you so bad.” 

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Steve replied. He nipped at Bucky’s lower lip and whispered, “I would never, I promise.” He carefully slid Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He then undid his tie and collar, wrapping the tie around his wrist. Bucky watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Steve unbuttoned his vest. Then his shirt, exposing his torso. His lips were candy apple red, and Steve wanted to kiss him again. 

“Please,” Bucky said, and Steve kissed him as he pushed off the vest and shirt. His hands ran over Bucky’s muscles, fingers pausing over the star burned into his left arm. Bucky winced, and Steve moved on. He knew how sensitive he was, and Steve wanted to remind Bucky that he was beautiful. 

Steve moved his mouth away from Bucky’s and kissed down his neck. Bucky was moving his hips slowly, as though he couldn’t help himself. Steve sure as hell didn’t mind, and it took more effort than he would like to admit to keep from thrusting up against him. 

He wanted to mark Bucky, but not like Pierce had. A sign to show that he was wanted, not that he was property. Steve paused over one of Bucky’s pecs, and after a little teasing with his tongue, sucked hard. It made Bucky gasp, and Steve could feel that he was hardening. 

“Steve,” Bucky moaned. Steve was still gripping Bucky’s ass, and he began massaging the muscle there. He could feel Bucky quivering, and it stoked the fires of passion within him. He pulled his mouth away with a gasp and was pleased to see the red mark there. 

“We need to get in bed,” said Steve, and Bucky nodded his agreement. 

He stood up, only half dressed, a mark on his chest that Steve had put there. His hair had come loose from its usual perfect style, he was flushed, and there was a sheen of sweat over his body and face. He was the most beautiful man Steve had ever seen. 

Steve stood and handed the tie to Bucky. “Hang on to this.”

“Why?” He asked.

“I’ll tell you in a minute.” 

He took off his clothes, nearly ripping his own shirt in the process. When he was nude, he stopped, letting Bucky stare at him. His eyes roved over Steve’s body, and it made Steve smile. There was so much in those big blue eyes. Curiosity, hunger, lust… Maybe even love. Steve wasn’t sure. 

Bucky stepped forward and said, “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Look who’s talking,” said Steve. 

They kissed, and Bucky asked, “How do you want me?” 

“I want you to be comfortable,” he replied. “Which is why this next part is so important.”

He raised an eyebrow at Steve. “What are you planning?”

“Get your clothes off and I’ll tell you.” 

He gave the tie back to Steve and stripped out of his shoes, shirt, underwear, and socks. Steve could see that Bucky had more than just the scar on his arm. There were some on his torso and legs. And while they weren’t as recent, he would have bet every dollar he had they were as painful. 

Steve didn’t let himself think about it. He was sure that each had a story, and he hoped that Bucky would trust him enough to tell him those stories someday. He went to the nightstand, opening the drawer there, and took out a box. He tossed it to Bucky, who caught it and raised an eyebrow. 

“K-Y analgesic lubricating jelly,” he read, and Steve nodded. 

“I don’t know how you’ve done things in the past, but I never sleep with a man without it,” Steve told him. 

Bucky opened the box, extracting the metal tube from inside. “I don’t think we ever used this. We’d use oils, or one time we used lard. I don’t recommend it, it feels weird.”

“I bet.” Steve pulled Bucky closer and kissed his cheek. “I know you’re scared I’m going to hurt you, I understand why you are. But this way it will feel good for both of us. Let me show you.” 

He had Bucky lie down on the bed, and spread his legs. Steve could see his pulse in his throat, and he told Bucky to breathe slow. He unscrewed the cap and squirted the lubricant on his fingers. Steve slipped his hand between Bucky’s legs. He gently prodding his entrance, which made Bucky jump.

“You okay?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s cold.” 

“Sorry. Hey, Buck, look at me.” He did, and Steve did his best to give him a reassuring smile. “If I don’t do anything you like, tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” But he still looked uncertain.

“I mean it, anything. I’ll stop the minute you tell me to.” 

The entire time, he’d been massaging Bucky’s hole with his fingers, and he could feel Bucky’s legs trembling. Bucky licked his lips and asked, “Will you touch me now?” 

Steve pushed a finger inside, and Bucky moaned. Steve could see that he was relaxing, and took advantage of that by working the finger inside of him. He crooked it a few times, making Bucky’s back arch and helping to loosen him up. 

He loved seeing him like this. Watching the shell of James Buchanan Barnes, the renowned actor and Hollywood ladies man, disappear. The illusion vanished, and he was Bucky, Steve’s friend and soon to be lover. There was no courtesy or knowing smile. Here, he wantonly cried out for more, even as Steve slipped another finger inside of him. 

“How does that feel?” Steve asked. 

“Good,” Bucky gasped. “It feels strange but good.” 

“Do you want me to keep going?” 

“Please, don’t stop,” said Bucky. 

Steve wriggled a third finger into him, curling them and making Bucky cry out. They were both impossibly hard now, and Steve found he felt a little dizzy. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer, so he decided to act on his plan. He pulled his fingers out, and Bucky let out a groan of protest. 

“You still got that tie I gave you?” Steve asked.

Bucky looked at him, dazed, then said, “Yeah. I got it.”

“Good.” Steve picked up the lube again and used it to coat his cock, shivering at the sensation. He barely managed to put it back on the nightstand. Steve then let himself drop on the bed beside Bucky, and he said, “I want you to tie me down.” 

“What?” Bucky sat up.

“Tie my wrists to the rails on the headboard,” Steve told him. He put his wrists together and waited.

He seemed unsure and scared like he thought it was a trick. But after a moment, Bucky did as Steve asked. He tied Steve’s wrists together so he couldn’t move, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. 

“And now, you’re going to fuck yourself on my dick,” he said. 

“That…” Bucky licked his lips, then gulped. “That sounds good.” 

“Go at your own pace,” said Steve. “You’ve got the power here.” 

Bucky straddled Steve’s lap, hands on Steve’s torso. For a moment, they stare at each other, panting, wanting. Then Bucky reached behind himself to grasp Steve’s cock. He lowered himself onto it at a painfully slow pace. Bucky shivered, and Steve wished he could hold him. 

When Steve was fully seated inside of him, Bucky threw his head back and exhaled. He was breathing hard, and Steve moaned. He was so tight, and warm, and it felt so good. It was hard to keep himself still, but he did it. He knew Bucky needed this, and Steve wasn’t going to ruin it for him. 

He leaned forward and kissed Steve, his tongue doing filthy things that made Steve’s mind blank. That was when Bucky started to move. It was the same slow, torturous pace that Steve had used when opening him, and it made Steve’s hands clench into fists. He was trying to keep still, but Bucky was not making it easy. 

As his pace increased, Bucky moaned against Steve’s lips, “You feel so good.” 

“So do you. Like heaven,” Steve replied.

“You don’t have to keep playing nice,” he said. Bucky nibbled on Steve’s earlobe and added, “Fuck me, Stevie. Please.” 

Steve groaned but didn’t need a further invitation. He thrust up to meet Bucky’s body as it rocked downwards, as hard as he could manage. Bucky wailed and pressed harder. He was touching himself, running his fingers over his torso, tweaking a nipple. It was when he took hold of his own cock that Steve began chanting, “Yes,” over and over.

Bucky stroked himself with one hand, the other he used to brace himself on the headboard. His hair was wet with perspiration, and his lips were so red they looked like blood. He was moving harder, faster, stroking himself with a near punishing pace. Steve knew Bucky was close, and that he himself wasn’t far behind. 

“Steve, oh God Steve,” Bucky moaned.

“Yes, yes Bucky go on,” he replied. 

His back arched, and the climax hit them both at the same time. Bucky’s seed spilled onto himself and Steve, and he cried out. Steve echoed him, coming inside of Bucky so hard for a moment his vision went black. 

As they came down, Steve felt Bucky’s fingers moving along his arms. He untied Steve and collapsed next to him on the bed. When his hands were free, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, cradling him. 

They shared a kiss, and Steve asked, “Are you all right?” 

“That was so good,” Bucky replied, and he smiled at Steve. “Thank you, thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome,” Steve said. He kissed Bucky’s hair and added, “We should clean up a little. We’re supposed to be in Atlanta in the morning.” 

“I don’t want the morning to ever come,” Bucky muttered into Steve’s shoulder.

“I know, neither do I.” But it would, because while they might be gods of the silver screen, they couldn’t stop time. Steve managed to get up, going to the wash stand. He poured out some water and dampened the towel he’d laid out next to it. Steve returned to bed and cleaned them both up, getting next to no help from Bucky, who was close to sleep. 

Once he was done, he turned off the lights and got them under the covers. He curled up with Bucky’s back against his chest and kissed the back of his neck. As they drifted off to sleep, Steve couldn’t help thinking that as badly as the day started, this was the perfect ending.

* * *

It wasn’t much of a surprise when they were summoned to Howard Stark’s office upon their return to Hollywood. Given Steve punching that “reporter” he thought Howard would come out and berate him in person. However, Steve’s heart dropped into his stomach when they entered the room. Loki Odinson was standing by Howard’s desk. He was holding his black satchel and had a grave look on his face. 

“Come in, please,” said Howard. Steve, Bucky, Peggy, and Sam followed inside, each more puzzled than the last. Bucky had gone pale, and Steve took his hand to reassure him. 

Once they were all seated, Howard said, “Some disturbing material has come to my attention.” 

“Look, Howard, that Zola guy wasn’t a real reporter--” Steve said, but Howard cut him off.

“I’m not talking about that. We already leaked a story to the press about sabotage from another studio and they’re eating it up. This is a more serious matter.” Howard turned his attention to Bucky. “We’ve been informed that during your time with Hydra Pictures there was something of a scandal. One that didn’t make it to the papers.” 

Bucky was still pale, but his voice was strong as he said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I think you do.” Howard gestured to Loki, who stepped forward and opened the satchel. He removed a large envelope and said, “Now these pictures are of a sensitive nature. Miss Carter--”

“Howard if you even think of trying to send me out of this room? I will whip you with my purse straps,” Peggy replied, and Howard shrugged.

“Suit yourself.”

He opened the envelope and pulled out several photographs. He laid them out on his desk, saying, “These were sent to us yesterday. We were advised that Bucky has done a few stag films, as well as pornographic photograph sessions.” 

Steve got to his feet, unsure of what to say or think when he saw the pictures. He was blindfolded, but sure as sunshine, that was Bucky. He was bound in some, gagged in others, but in all, he was naked and hard. Peggy stood as well and selected one particularly lurid photograph. It was of Bucky with his mouth open, and he was touching himself. Her eyes narrowed as she said to Howard, “What of it?” 

“What of it?” Howard repeated in shock. “We can’t keep him on here, not with this kind of material floating around! We don’t need that kind of publicity.”

“Wait a moment!” Steve said. “You can’t fire him over this! These were clearly taken before he started here!” He noticed that in each picture, there was no star-shaped scar on Bucky’s arm. 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Loki, speaking for the first time. He looked grim but determined as he held up a piece of paper. “It states in Mr. Barnes’ moral turpitude clause here. Any prior bad acts not disclosed to the studio before signing his contract? They will render said contract null and void. He failed to inform us of the existence of these photographs and that he has done stag, he no longer has a contract with Stark Studios.”

“You’re firing him? You can’t do that!” Sam said.

“This is a play by Alexander Pierce!” Peggy added hotly. “You can’t fall into that trap, Howard, you aren’t that stupid!” 

“What do you expect me to do?!” Howard shouted as he stood. “They’ve got six films and hundreds of pictures! They’re gonna ruin him, and I don’t want Stark Studios to go down with him!” 

“You fucking coward!” Yelled Steve. “You don’t give a damn about him at all! You got your movie and now you’re going to leave him for these scavengers?!” 

“Watch yourself, Rogers, unless you want to end up out in the street with him!” Howard growled. 

“You’re threatening me?!” 

“If you’ll recall, Mr. Rogers, your contract is nearly at its end with Stark Studios,” said Loki. “We, of course, would love to renew it, but that will depend on how you choose to proceed.” 

Sam glared at him. “You better think about that again, pal. Steve is your highest earning star and if you think you can toss him aside you have another thing coming.”

“You can’t get rid of Bucky! I’ll walk, I mean it!” Steve yelled. 

“Stop it!” 

Everyone turned to look at Bucky. He was so pale it was as though he had no blood left in his body. His eyes were welling with tears as he stood. He ran his fingers over the pictures, eyes haunted. He muttered, “I would have told you about them if I remembered doing this, I swear.” His voice was trembling, and Steve clasped his shoulder. Bucky shrank away from him. “I know how this looks, but I don’t remember this.”

“Then maybe it’s not you,” said Sam. 

“No, that’s me all right, I know what I look like,” he said. His hands had balled into fists, and his lower lip trembled with the effort not to cry. Steve wanted to hold him and did move closer, but he was rebuffed by Bucky. “I’ll leave immediately.”

“No!” Steve, Peggy, and Sam shouted in unison.

“Yes, it’s my decision, please respect it,” Bucky replied. He circled around the desk and offered Howard his hand. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I do appreciate it.” 

“Of course,” said Howard, and he shook Bucky’s hand. 

“We’ll have your things moved immediately. Do you know where you might be going?” Loki asked. 

“Yes, I’ll give you the address once I’ve telephoned and made my arrangements,” said Bucky. 

“Wait a minute!” Steve shouted. “You don’t have to do this! We can fight it, Buck!”

“You don’t have to leave,” Sam said imploringly.

Bucky shook his head. “You don’t understand. You couldn’t. Let me do this.” He went over to Peggy, who was giving him a hard look. He said, “Thank you for trying.” 

“It’s a temporary setback,” she said. “Don’t get too comfortable, I’ll have you back here in a fortnight.”

“That would be quite a feat,” Bucky said, giving her a sad smile. He shook Sam’s hand as well and went to leave. Steve went after him. 

They walked down the steps of the building, Steve said, “I’m sorry about Howard. Look, why don’t you go to my place, I’ll see if I can get him to see sense.”

“No,” Bucky murmured. He paused at the base of the stairs and then turned to Steve. “I’m sorry, but this is goodbye.” 

Steve felt as though he’d been stabbed in the gut. Bucky couldn’t mean it. He grabbed his hand and said, “We can work this out Bucky. Maybe you don’t get your contract back here. But so what? There are a dozen other studios that would have us. I’ll take a dock in pay, I’ll even work for free. Or even if we don’t work together, we don’t have to split up. We still have each other.”

“Except that we don’t.” Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair, mussing it. “That’s only the beginning. You think those pictures are bad? You have no idea how much worse it gets. He can bury me, and Howard is right. I’d be taking you and Peggy, and Sam, and Natasha, the whole studio down with me. It won’t be enough, either. He wouldn’t stop at ruining my career. He’d find ways to hurt you, hurt all of you!” 

He’d become more upset as he talked, and Steve saw a tear roll down his cheek. He pulled Bucky into a hug, placing a gentle kiss against his hair. “I’ll protect you.” 

“You can’t, that’s the worst part. You don’t know him like I do, Steve. He knows people, he has people to do his dirty work for him. I’ve seen what they can do, and I don’t want them anywhere near you.” 

He kissed Steve, and he kissed Bucky back. It was tender and tinged with grief. Steve didn’t want to let Bucky go. He wanted to keep him by his side, to tell him everything would be all right. He believed it, too. They could whether this storm if they could stay together. 

“Don’t leave,” Steve told him. 

Bucky pulled away and shook his head. “I have to.” 

“Wait--” But Steve was cut off as Bucky pushed him away. A car had pulled up, something black and luxurious that Steve didn’t recognize. Bucky seemed to though, and he went to it. A man got out and opened the door for him, and Bucky settled in the back seat. Steve stepped closer, but the man was glaring at him. 

“Back off, pretty boy,” he said in a gruff tone. 

“Where are you taking him?” 

“None of your beeswax,” he said. 

Steve wasn’t going to be intimidated. He stepped closer, only to find that he was being held back. Peggy, Sam, and Loki were standing beside him. Sam and Peggy holding his arms while Loki had a hold of the back of his jacket.

“Don’t,” Loki said. 

“Better listen to your buddy there,” said the driver. He got back in the car and sped off. Steve saw Bucky sitting in the back, his head in his hands. 

“Why’d you stop me?!” Steve yelled.

“Because that’s Brock Rumlow. And as detestable as I find you on occasion, Rogers, I don’t actually wish for you to die,” said Loki.

“What?”

“Don’t you remember? That guy that worked for Hydra Studios until it was revealed he was part of the mob?” Sam said. “That’s the guy.” 

“He wouldn’t do anything,” Steve said. “Not in broad daylight. Besides, I could take him.”

“No you couldn’t,” Loki muttered.

“And he would kill you,” Peggy replied. She squeezed his arm, saying, “We’ll get him back, Steve. For now, leave him be.” 

He shrugged them off and walked away.

* * *

He’d told everyone he wanted to be alone. There wasn’t anything else to say. He went to the Howling Wolf and proceeded to get drunk. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was there with Bucky. He didn’t pay anyone any mind, and no one approached him, not even Dum Dum. He didn’t think of much until the band started up, and he heard a pretty voice singing. 

He looked up to see her on the stage, in a garconne silhouette dress. It was a sunny yellow with gold beading, that suited her chestnut hair and blue eyes. Steve almost got up and left, but instead, he watched the show. She sang, danced, told jokes, and got lots of laughs out of the audience. When the show was over, they were practically eating out of the palm of her hand.

By that time, Steve had had too much to drink and could feel he was well on his way to being blotto. He shouldn’t have been surprised when the woman came out and sat next to him. 

“That you Steve?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Good to see you again,” she said, holding out her hand. Steve shook it, and she gave him a concerned look. “You okay honey?” 

“I’m not having a great day,” he mumbled. 

“I’m sorry to hear it. I’m a little blue myself,” she said.

“Guess you heard the news then.” 

“You mean about Bucky? Yeah, I heard.” 

Steve nodded. “How much did he tell you?”

“He told me he loves you,” she replied. 

That stung, that knowledge. That Bucky loved him but still left him. Steve could feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, and he rubbed his face with his hands. “Have you seen him?” 

“No,” Rebecca said, and she looked as forlorn as Steve felt. “He told me he was going back to Pierce and I should stay away. Guess he doesn’t want me around anymore.” 

“That’s not it,” Steve replied.

She frowned. “He left when I was a baby, you know. Never once came back home. He’d send money, but he wouldn’t come to visit. I always thought someday he’d come back for the rest of us, that he’d save us.” Her tone was getting angry. “And one day this woman shows up to our door and gives our aunt and uncle so much money they were glad to hand us over to her.”

“Who was she?” Steve asked.

“Her name was May Parker, a nice lady out of New York. She and her husband took us in, raised us along with their nephew. She said she was hired to take care of us and make sure we had a good life, but we weren’t to contact Bucky ever again. That’s when I knew,” she said. “We embarrassed him. Because we’re a bunch of stupid hicks.”

“That’s not true. Hey, look at me,” said Steve, shifting closer. He put a hand on Rebecca’s shoulder and she looked up at him. He could see her anger in her eyes, and sorrow there too. “Bucky would never be ashamed of you or your family. He told me how talented you are.”

“What makes you say that?” She asked with surprise.

“When we were working on _Captain America_. He told me you’re going to be a star singer, and I know he’s right. He’s proud of everything you’ve done, he wouldn’t want to abandon you.” As he said it, Steve knew it was true. Bucky was loyal, and despite his cultured and polished image, he didn’t put on airs. 

A tear slid down Rebecca’s cheek, and she said in a whisper, “Then why didn’t he come tonight? He’s never missed a performance before.” 

“How much has he told you about his time here in Hollywood?” Steve asked.

“Not much,” she replied. She reached into her purse and appeared to be looking for something. Steve reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief, and gave it to Rebecca, who thanked him. He wasn’t sure if it was his place to tell her the truth. But seeing how upset she was, he couldn’t let her think the worst of her brother. 

“The reason he won’t see you now is because of his manager,” Steve said. “Pierce is a bad man, and he takes advantage of people like you. He’s trying to keep you safe.”

“Then why’s he with him?” Rebecca asked. 

Steve sighed, and finished his drink, then ordered another. “Pierce set him up so he’d lose his contract. It left him vulnerable so Pierce could get him back.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I can’t prove it, but I’m pretty sure.” And he was becoming surer by the minute. Those pictures weren’t recent, Steve knew they weren’t. The star-shaped scar on his arm would have stood out a mile, and it was absent. 

Rebecca was processing this, and then she said, “You know, we were supposed to get together. One last time before he leaves.”

“Leaves?!” Steve said with a jolt.

“Yeah, he said that Hollywood’s too much for him right now. He's going north with Pierce, take a little vacation up in Oregon maybe. They’re leaving at the end of the week.” She looked guilty. “I wasn’t going to go, I thought he was giving me the brush off so I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.” 

“Where are you supposed to meet him?” 

“At the fountain in front of the Siberian Hotel. Tomorrow night at seven,” she said to him. 

“Okay.” Steve knocked back his drink, and it burned like hell going down. “I’ll meet him. I promise I’ll do what I can to get him away from Pierce. I want you to stay away though. He’ll have people watching Bucky, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But he’s my brother--”

“I know, and he’d never forgive me if I let his sister get hurt. So stay away.” 

“Please,” she said, grabbing Steve’s hand. “Do what you can. And tell him I love him.” 

He squeezed her hand back, and said, “I will. Stay close to Jones, if you see anyone suspicious hanging around you tell ‘em.” 

Steve then pulled away and went to Dum Dum, saying, “Keep an eye on Rebecca for a while. Make sure she stays safe.” 

“We always do,” he said, tipping his bowler hat back. “Everything all right?”

“I don’t know,” Steve said, feeling he should be honest. “Keep an eye on her.” With that, Steve left. He was still terrible drunk, and he ran into a wall on his way out. But he had to get back to the hotel. He’d sleep, then he’d see Bucky again, and try to find a way out of this mess.

* * *

It was almost seven, and Steve was worried that Bucky wasn’t coming. Perhaps something had changed, or that he knew that his sister wasn’t coming. He was pacing by the fountain, ignoring looks from the well-dressed people walking past him. There was some sort of party going on at the hotel. Steve’s overalls, work boots, and a threadbare sweater wasn’t the stylish duds they were wearing. 

He heard a soft gasp behind him, and Steve turned. There was Bucky, dressed to the nines once again. His hair was slicked back, his tuxedo was immaculate, and Steve saw a little rouge on his lips. It reminded him of that night after they’d finished filming, and it made his heart ache. Bucky looked both relieved and devastated to see him. 

“Steve…” He said, trailing off. His hand rose, as though to reach for Steve, but then he dropped it. “You can’t be here.”

“It’s a public place,” he replied, gesturing to the fountain. 

“I mean it, you can’t.” Bucky stepped closer and said, “He’ll kill you if he sees you. Please don’t make this worse than it has to be.” 

“You don’t belong to him, Buck,” Steve replied. “You’re a person, not a trophy. You don’t have to be with him if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t have a choice, Steve. He’s got more pictures, of things I’ve done. That he made me do.” Tears were welling in Bucky’s eyes, and he bit his lip to stifle a whimper. 

“It’s okay, I’ll get them back. Come with me.” Steve took Bucky’s hand in both of his own. “Leave with me tonight, we’ll get out of town until Peggy and Loki sort things out with the studio. We can go visit Russia, Romania, England, wherever you want to go. It doesn’t have to be this way.” 

For a moment, a moment that seemed to last forever, he thought Bucky would say yes. Steve could see he wanted to say yes, but he was afraid. Steve cupped his cheek with his hand and gave him a chaste kiss. “I love you,” Steve told him. 

“James,” a voice called out, making them both whirl around. 

A man was approaching, someone that Steve knew he should have expected. Alexander Pierce looked even sterner in person than he had in pictures. He was dressed in white tie, even wearing gloves and a top hat. He gave Steve a look that made his skin crawl, then turned to Bucky. “We’re going to be late for the dinner, darling.” 

“I was just saying goodbye,” he said, and Steve could hear the fear in his voice.

“He’s not going,” Steve said and put himself between Pierce and Bucky. 

“Steve, no, please,” Bucky begged.

“You should listen to James,” Pierce warned. His steel gaze raked over Steve. He said, “Walk away, now, and maybe I’ll have my men drop you at the hospital rather than the Pacific.” 

“I don’t work for you, and you can’t bully me,” said Steve. He was taller and broader than Pierce, who after all was an old man. He saw three men in dark suits get out of a nearby car, and while they hadn’t approached yet, the threat was clear. 

“Please don’t hurt him,” Bucky said to Pierce. Steve was sure he was crying now if the damp feeling in the back of his shirt was anything to go by. 

“I’m not gonna let him take you, Buck. Like I said you don’t belong to him, you never did.” 

“That’s a bold statement, Mr. Rogers.” He was smirking now as he said, “Those pictures were the tamer of the ones I have. You wouldn’t want to see the others, would you? And I’m sure you wouldn’t want them to end up in the hands of a gossip columnist. I’m sure that Christine Everhart would be over the moon for that story.”

“You’d destroy his reputation like that?” 

“Of course. He’s mine, and if I want to make him a star again or break him, that’s my decision.” Pierce snapped his fingers and said, “Come here, James.” 

Steve could feel Bucky shaking, and he said, “You don’t have to go to him.” 

But Bucky was already moving. He looked at Steve with regret and pain as he stepped around him, and it broke Steve’s heart. “I love you too,” he whispered and kissed Steve’s cheek. But he walked away, anguish in his eyes and tears on his cheeks.

He then went to Pierce’s side, who took his arm as though escorting him. Pierce wore a triumphant smile as he said, “There, see? He’s made his choice. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Rogers, but we have a pressing engagement.” He took out a pocket watch and pressed the button to open it. “And I’m afraid we’re running late.” 

The breath left Steve’s body. On the lid of the pocket watch was a raised star. It was the exact same size and shape as the burn scar on Bucky’s arm. Bucky was staring at the watch with horror, and Pierce was looking at him in a way that made Steve sick. Bucky would pay for this, he’d pay for Steve’s idiocy. The watch was a reminder, a threat, and Bucky looked terrified. He pulled away from Pierce, saying, “No, please don’t. Not again.” 

“Do I need to give you another lesson in etiquette?” Pierce asked. His voice was mild, but the threat was there. This sent Bucky wild, and he was suddenly trying to get away from Pierce. He held Bucky’s arm tight and said, “That’s enough now.”

Steve didn’t think, instead, he surged forward and threw a punch. It landed and knocked Pierce back to the ground. He heard Bucky scream his name, and he turned to him. He grabbed Bucky’s hand and said, “Come on!” And they ran. 

The pounding footsteps behind him echoed off the pavement, but Steve didn’t look back. Instead, he and Bucky kept running. He took a sharp turn down an alley and hoped that would be enough to lose them. But he’d underestimated how close they were, and felt Bucky being ripped away.

He felt more than saw the punch coming, but he fought back. He had to, he had to save Bucky! It didn’t matter that he was outnumbered and that the men he was fighting were stronger than him. Steve would save Bucky, he had to. He knew he got some good licks in, but there were too many of them. 

It was then that Brock Rumlow appeared, and he grinned at Steve in an evil fashion. “Told you to stay out of this, pretty boy. Give it up.” 

“I can do this all day,” said Steve, and threw another punch. Rumlow surprised the hell out of Steve when he pulled out a revolver. But rather than pointing it at Steve, he pointed it at Bucky’s head. 

“Let him go!” Steve yelled as Brock threw an arm around Bucky’s neck. 

“Unless you want me to spray his pretty brains all over this alley, you’re gonna stop right now,” Brock said. 

He couldn’t mean it. Not after everything Pierce had done to get Bucky back. But he could see something in Rumlow’s eyes, something lethal. As Pierce approached, he saw the same look. They didn’t care about Bucky, he wasn’t a person to them, he was property. And they’d rather see him dead than free.

Steve held his hands up, saying, “Let him go, I won’t be any more trouble.” 

“Damn right you won’t. Boys!” 

They surrounded Steve and seized him. The last thing he heard before being knocked out was Bucky screaming for them to stop. 

He woke up in some of the worst pain he’d ever been in. Not physical, but emotional. He remembered Bucky, so afraid and crying out. And he remembered the rage when he’d seen the pocket watch. He sat up, looking around frantically for Bucky. There was a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to see Peggy sitting next to his bed. “Easy, easy Steve,” she said, pushing him so he would lie back down.

“Where am I?” 

“The hospital, you’ve been unconscious for some time.” She gave him a concerned look. “It’s a good thing you heal swiftly. You had numerous injuries. They would have been life-threatening to a man with a weaker constitution. How are you feeling now?”

“Hurts, but I’ll live.” He sighed and was surprised he was breathing okay. They hadn’t been gentle, but they hadn’t killed him which was pretty surprising. 

“You have a broken nose, a mild concussion, and various bruises and cuts. But you’re none the worse for wear.”

“Bucky?” He asked, and she shook her head. 

“Pierce has him,” she replied. 

“What happened?” 

“You were dropped here at the hospital, they said that you were hit by a car.” He could tell from the look on her face she didn’t believe that. 

“They’re taking him,” said Steve. “Pierce is taking him to Oregon. We have to stop them before they leave town.” 

Peggy gave him a look, and Steve was sure she would argue. Instead, she said, “I know. I have alerted the police, unfortunately, there were no witnesses when you were beaten.” 

“None? There must have been dozens of people at the Siberian!” 

“And not one of them saw a thing, supposedly.” She gave Steve a knowing look, and he sighed. 

“Pierce.”

“Exactly. He announced in the papers that Bucky has left his contract with us, and is returning to Hydra Pictures. There’s to be a celebration once Pierce and Bucky return from Oregon. There have also been rumors of a double announcement.” Peggy sighed. “I suspect, it will be an engagement.” 

“No! We can’t let that happen!” He went to sit up again, yelling, “Pierce kidnapped him! I’ll tell them myself!”

Peggy stopped him. “I’m aware of the situation, Steve.” She sighed and stood. “I’ve told the police Bucky was kidnapped, but they refuse to believe me. I even said the reason they beat you is that you tried to stop it. They wouldn’t believe that either. Unfortunately, we’ll have to take matters into our own hands.”

“How do you mean?” 

“The doctors will be releasing you this afternoon. I’d appreciate it if you could stop by my apartment once they do. We need to talk.” 

There was a small smirk on her face, and Steve knew that look. She had a plan. Steve nodded and said, “I’ll be there. 

“Good.” She picked up her purse and went to leave, but turned before she did. “We’ll get him back Steve.” And with that, she left.

* * *

When he arrived at Peggy’s place, he wasn’t surprised to see Sam waiting for him. Sam whistled when he saw Steve’s face. “It’s a good thing you’re not working for a while. You look like Quasimodo.” 

 

“Shut up,” said Steve, and they went inside. They found the apartment was crowded with several people. Natasha was there with Clint Barton, as well as Thor and Loki Odinson. More surprising was seeing Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, talking excitedly about something. Lastly, there were the men from the Howling Wolf. Dum Dum, Morita, Monty, Gabe, and Dernier were chatting while Angie passed around sandwiches. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“We’re gonna rescue Bucky,” Tony replied. 

Peggy appeared and said, “Do sit down, Steve, we have a lot to go over.” 

He did as he was told, and everyone else gave her their attention. Peggy said, “Thank you all for coming. As you know, Bucky is back with Alexander Pierce, and he means to leave with him for Oregon. This, of course, presents a problem as there are acres of forest there and they would be impossible to find. Once Pierce has his claws in him again, we won’t be getting Bucky back. Therefore our best course of action is to take him before they can leave.” 

“Where are they keeping him now?” Dum Dum asked. 

“They’d want to keep him on studio property,” said Natasha. “Pierce’s mansion isn’t nearly as secure as the back lot. There are thousands of dollars worth of sets and props there, it’s like a fortress.” 

“Is there anywhere there that they could stash him?” Sam asked.

Natasha thought for a minute, then nodded. “There’s an old bank that’s part of the lot. Most of the interior is intact, including the old vaults in the basement. There are several rooms there that they could lock him in.” 

“We need a map of the bank and a plan for getting in,” said Steve.

“I can get that,” said Tony, and Steve frowned at him. “What? I’m not going to steal it, I just need to bribe a doll down at city hall.”

“Good, Tony see to that as soon as we’re done here,” Peggy told him. 

“He’ll have guards,” Natasha pointed out. “Pierce won’t let him out of his sight and he’ll have hired an army to keep us out.” 

“Then we need a distraction for the guards,” said Steve. He looked at Bruce and said, “Can you help with that?”

Bruce gulped. “Me?” 

“I’ve seen the kind of things you and Tony cook up for special effects. Is there anything you two have made lately that might work as a diversion?” 

He looked a little green around the gills, but he nodded. “I have something that will work.” 

“Great.”

“There’s more, of course, as we don’t want to have Pierce come after us or try to take him back. So here’s the plan.”

Peggy explained what she and Loki would be doing, while the rest of them tried to get Bucky back. Steve was angry that the police wouldn’t do anything. Even after Steve had filed a report saying Bucky was kidnapped. He was dismissed as a jilted lover and told to stop wasting the department’s time. 

Once they’d settled everything, people started to leave in groups. Steve left with Sam and Natasha, and they went back to the hotel together. 

“You look like hell, Rogers,” Natasha said to him.

“I know.” He turned to her and asked, “Are you staying here?” 

She shook her head. “Not at all. I’m coming too.” She had a valise in her hands and went into the other room to change. Steve looked at Sam, who had his own bag. 

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Steve told him.

“No, I don’t. But I’m going to. I like that kid, they’re not gonna turn him into their personal sex slave on my watch,” he told Steve. He opened the bag and tossed something at him, adding, “Thought you might want this.” 

Steve looked down and realized it was his old uniform from when he was in the Army. It wasn’t stylish, and it would stick out in Los Angeles. But if they were going to do this, Steve needed something easier to fight in than overalls and sweaters. 

He left the jacket at the hotel but changed into the undershirt, trousers, and boots. When he stepped out of his room, it was to see Sam similarly dressed. Natasha was wearing a black velvet outfit that Steve wasn’t sure what it was.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“It’s called a jumpsuit,” she replied. “Based off the coveralls the men wore jumping from planes during the war.” 

“It looks nice.”

“I know, but more importantly it’s easy to move in,” she replied. 

“Weapons?” Steve asked, and Sam nodded. He handed Steve a pistol and had one for himself along with a knife. He then gave Natasha a baton. 

“Let’s go,” he said. They left the hotel, picked up in a large car by Tony and Bruce. Tony handed Steve the plans for the vault when they got in the car. 

He unrolled the plans, looking at them. The inside of the bank was like a maze, and he said, “Damn.” 

“Doesn’t look good,” Sam agreed, then looked at Natasha. “Any ideas?” 

She took the plans from Steve and nodded. “Here,” she said, pointing at the south entrance. “This one is harder to get to, we should be able to sneak in there.” 

“What have you guys got for the distraction?” Steve asked, and Tony grinned.

“Oh you’ll love it, trust me,” he said but didn’t elaborate further.

Steve’s heart was in his throat the entire drive to Hydra Pictures. He knew this would work, as they wouldn’t expect a military-style assault. The most important aspect was luring away Pierce and his right-hand man, Brock Rumlow. Which Peggy and Loki were doing that minute. 

It had been Peggy’s idea to call a meeting between Howard and Pierce. She and Loki would facilitate negotiations. Seemingly to keep Bucky’s past under wraps so as not to affect their profits on _Captain America_. Along with several other films that Bucky had made for Stark Studios. She would even offer a cut of the box office to entice him. Steve knew that Pierce would want someone like Peggy in his pocket, and this would seem like the best way.

When they arrived at Hydra Pictures, they pulled around the back. “Where are the others?” Steve asked. 

“They’re heading to the gate now,” Sam told him. 

“They’ll draw the guards after the diversion, give them something to do while we get Bucky out,” Natasha added. 

“Perfect.” He then turned to Tony and Bruce. “Look, I don’t like the idea of you two doing this. Because you’re kids and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Tony rolled his eyes, but Steve clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m serious, Tony. Set the diversion, then get out as fast as possible. I don’t want you to end up in a reform school over this.”

“As if I couldn’t break out of reform school,” Tony said derisively, then walked away carrying a small wooden box.

“I don’t think I can, Tony,” Bruce told him as they went. 

Steve, Natasha, and Sam approached the back gate on foot. Steve wished they were doing this at night. Not in the middle of the afternoon when there were so many people around. But the complex was practically abandoned, which made Steve nervous. 

“Where is everyone?” He muttered. 

“At the bank, most likely,” Natasha told him. 

They arrived and kept themselves hidden behind some large bushes. There were two or three men there, chatting and keeping an eye on things. They were dressed like gangsters, and he knew they were armed. Steve took a deep breath to calm himself and waited. He didn’t have to wait long, as there was an explosion of sound and light some distance away. 

It sounded like a carnival was on fire, and the guards ran in the direction of it. “What the hell did they do?” Sam asked. 

“Who cares, let’s go!” Natasha replied, and they climbed up the gate and dropped into the studio backlot.

Steve could hear yelling and running feet. Natasha directed them to an alcove, and they watched as several guards ran past them. He could hardly believe they were doing this, but he hoped that they weren’t too late. God only knew what they’d done to Bucky since Steve had last seen him.

“Which way?” Sam asked, and Natasha gestured for them to follow.

They navigated the maze that was the backlot, Natasha in the lead. She remembered where everything was, and what spots were the best to hide at. They didn’t run into any trouble, which was a little worrying to Steve. He knew that Thor, Clint, and the Howlies were running interference. Drawing as many guards away as possible. But something didn’t feel right. 

He realized what it was when they got to the bank vault. It didn’t need any guards, because every door and window was covered with metal plating. 

“Shit,” Steve said, and Sam echoed it. 

Natasha smirked and said, “Relax.” She went to the side door they’d seen in the plans, and she felt around the edge of it until it popped open. “It’s a prop, not real metal.” 

“You’re amazing,” Sam told her, and Natasha smirked back. 

“I know. Come along, boys.” 

They went inside, making sure to close the door after so hopefully no one would be the wiser. The bank was sparsely furnished, and there was no one around. He was about to ask Natasha what was next when he heard it. A blood-curdling scream coming from somewhere below their feet.

“Bucky,” said Steve. He and Sam exchanged glances, and then he asked Natasha, “Which way?” 

She bit her lip, trying to remember. Then she nodded and said, “Over here.” She led them to a platform with a podium on it and directed them to get on. She pressed a button, and the platform began to move downwards. All the while, Steve could still hear screaming. When the platform stopped, they were in an underground tunnel. 

The trio ran towards the sound, and they were intercepted by three guards. Each paired off, Steve feeling anxious but angry. He wouldn’t leave Bucky here, and he wouldn’t let these people stop him. 

He made short work of one guard. He punched him in the throat and grabbing him by the shoulders so he could bring his knee up into the guard’s stomach. 

He then hit him over the head with the butt of his pistol, and he was out. He looked over just in time to see Sam pistol whip the other guard. He kicked him so hard he hit the wall, then slumped to the ground. What was surprising was Natasha. 

He’d never seen anything like her. She was quick and fought in a way that was new to Steve. She moved like a dancer but fought like a devil. She rendered her opponent unconscious with the baton, then smirked at both Steve and Sam.

“Marry me,” Sam said, and Natasha quirked an eyebrow.

“Maybe, when we get out of here,” she replied. 

They went on and found that the door at the end of the hallway was closed with a padlock. Steve growled, then said, “Get down,” to Sam and Natasha. They ducked, Sam blocking Natasha’s body with his own in case of ricochet. Steve shot the lock off, tossed it aside, and then kicked the door in.

He found Bucky tied to a chair, in the remains of the lovely tuxedo he’d worn the previous night. His hair was wild and scraggly, and he was sweating profusely. Standing next to him was Dr. Zola, who was holding a syringe. Bucky was pleading, “Please, please don’t do this.” 

“Mr. Rogers,” said Zola. “So nice of you to join us. I see you’ve brought guests.”

Steve and Sam both aimed their guns at him. “Drop it,” Steve said. 

Zola looked as though he might ignore him. But he dropped the syringe and stepped away. 

“Keep him covered,” said Steve, and he went to untie Bucky. 

He wasn’t in good shape. He was as bruised and battered as Steve was, except for his face. Pierce had left that intact. Bucky stared up at him, as though he couldn’t believe it. “Steve,” he said, a smile blooming on his face. 

“Hey Buck,” he replied and helped him to stand. Bucky’s legs went out from under him, and Steve had to help him stand again. He turned to Zola and said, “We’re leaving.” 

“Are you?” He said, and Steve saw he was inching towards the wall. He saw a box there, and Steve realized it was a phone.

Natasha realized the same thing and sprinted to Zola’s side. She brought the baton down hard on his head, rendering him unconscious. Sam stepped up and used the knife to destroy the phone, in case Zola woke up before they left. 

Steve was ready to go, but suddenly, Bucky stiffened against him. Steve turned and saw that Brock Rumlow was in the doorway, and he had a gun. Before he could react, Bucky pulled the pistol from Steve’s hand and pushed him away. He turned and fired so fast that Steve almost missed it. 

Rumlow screamed and went to his knees, his hand bleeding as he cursed at Bucky. “Natasha,” he said, breathing hard. 

“With pleasure,” she said. She stood over Rumlow, who spit at her.

“Fuck you, bitch!” 

“Not on the first date,” she replied, and hit him across the face with the baton, knocking him out. 

“Sam, go ahead of us, make sure the way is clear. Natasha, take his gun, you’ll cover the rear,” said Steve, taking the gun from Bucky. Natasha grabbed Rumlow’s revolver and moved behind them. Sam walked up the hall, and they moved out. 

All the energy seemed to have left Bucky, and he clung to Steve. He said, “You came for me.” 

“I wouldn’t have left you,” Steve assured him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

They climbed up onto the platform and rode up to the first level. It was hard, much harder to get out than it had been to get in since Bucky could barely walk. But once they were, they climbed into the car and drove off. Steve kept his arm around him, as Bucky fell asleep against him. The first waves of relief hit Steve. Bucky was free, and there were a dozen people who were committed to keeping him that way.

* * *

It was days later that Alexander Pierce fell. 

Bucky had been in bad shape, and when Steve had gotten him to safety, they’d called the police. Bucky told them everything, about the kidnapping. How they’d beaten and tortured him, and other activities. The kind that got the attention of the police, the kind that even Pierce’s money couldn’t make go away. 

They put Bucky up in a hotel, but Pierce still had his fingers everywhere. Pierce found out about it and called him the same night to arrange a meeting. Bucky had the idea to trap him, which the police were all for. Steve wasn’t so sure about it, but the police allowed him to be there when it went down. The meeting was to take place in the hotel’s restaurant. Where several members of the Los Angeles Police Department would be listening nearby.

“You okay?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded.

“Nervous,” he replied, and he looked pale.

Steve kissed him and said, “You don’t have to do this.” 

“I don’t want to let him hurt anyone else.” Bucky’s jaw clenched, and Steve nodded. 

“Okay. Remember, I’ll be right behind you,” he replied. Steve would, in fact, be hiding under one of the tables nearby. 

Everyone took their places, and it wasn’t long before Pierce arrived. Much like Bucky, he didn’t seem to believe in casual dress. He wore a three-piece suit, a tie, and a hat. He went right to Bucky’s table and sat down as though they were about to have a pleasant lunch. 

“You look well, James,” said Pierce. 

“I’m not feeling so good,” Bucky said, trying to keep himself from fidgeting. 

“I’m sure,” he replied. A waiter arrived, and Pierce said, “I’ll have the mignon of spring lamb, with the new green peas sauteed in butter. He’ll have the guinea hen with the potatoes Parisienne.” 

Bucky didn’t even flinch, even though Steve knew he hated guinea hen. He said quietly, “They want me to go back to Stark Studios.” 

“And you know what will happen if you do,” Pierce replied. 

Bucky looked at him pleadingly. “Don’t hurt Steve, please. I love him.” 

Pierce gave him that lethal look, the one that Steve had seen that night. “Rogers has already crossed me, he’s a dead man. I’ve made the call to Whitehall.” 

“No,” Bucky said softly, a hand going to his mouth. “Please, don’t, he’ll kill Steve.” 

“I know he will, that’s the point.” Pierce reached across the table, taking Bucky’s hand. Steve could see he was squeezing it so hard, there would likely be bruises. “Don’t think you’ll be getting out of this. I know you shot Rumlow. Leave with me, we’ll go to Oregon, and forget this ever happened. I’ll need to retrain you of course, but you’ll be allowed to live.” 

“I’ll go with you if you promise not to send Whitehall after Steve,” Bucky said quietly. 

Pierce smiled, and it wasn’t pleasant. “You can come with me and he’ll only kill Rogers. If you don’t, I’ll make sure he kills Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and his son. The Odinsons, those friends of yours at that speakeasy, and your sister.” Bucky froze, and Pierce’s smile grew. “Yes, I know about her.”

“Please, don’t,” he whispered. 

“I won’t if you come with me now.”

That was enough for Steve and seemed to be enough for the police as well. They sprang into action. They pointed their pistols at Pierce and declaring that he was under arrest. Steve got out from under the table, and Bucky rushed to him. Bucky turned to watch as Pierce was led away in handcuffs. 

“Are you all right?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded. 

“Yes,” and he smiled at Steve. 

Steve hadn’t been familiar with the name Whitehall and thought maybe it was a code. Until Bucky explained that he meant Daniel Whitehall, who was an assassin for the Mafia. It turned out, Pierce had connections to organized crime. They were serious enough that all the money in the world wouldn’t have saved him from jail. 

Within a week, the scandal was all over the papers, and Hydra Pictures folded. Rumlow was arrested shortly before Pierce, as was Dr. Zola. Bucky’s name had managed to stay out of the papers, thanks to Howard and his connections. He was free and clear within a month. When Bucky asked to arrange a meeting with Howard and Peggy, Steve assumed it meant that Bucky wanted his contract back. 

Instead, he started the meeting by saying, “I’m going to retire.”

“What?” Peggy and Steve said, turning to him.

Bucky shrugged. “This made me realize I’m not happy as an actor. I never have been. There’s too much about the business that bothers me, and I don’t want to be a part of it anymore. But, I wanted to take the time to thank you both.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Howard asked. “You know, there are several roles you’d be perfect for. You’d be the leading man, and we could offer you a much more lucrative contract now.” 

He shook his head. “I’m not interested in that. But I would like a job here at the studio if you’ll allow me.”

“Doing what?” Peggy asked. 

“I’d like to work behind the scenes,” Bucky replied. “I could help with stunts or special effects. You know I’m good at those.”

“C’mon, if you do stunts you’re working with Barton, and he’s a hardass. And if you’re doing effects then my kid is gonna be your boss. You really want that?” Howard said, scoffing. 

Bucky nodded. “I do. Look,” he leaned forward. “I’m not cut out for acting, not after everything that’s happened. I want _Captain America_ to be my last film because it’s the best work I’ve ever done, and I’ll never do better. Please, give me a chance.” 

Peggy was beaming at Bucky like she was proud of him. Likely, she was. Howard however, didn’t look convinced. He was quiet for so long, Steve wondered if he’d been struck dumb. But finally, he said, “All right, but not those departments. I want you in our film school.” 

“What?” Bucky said, eyes wide.

“You’re one of the best actors living, I’m not wasting that talent. So you wanna help out around here? Fine. You teach these kids coming in how to do what you do. There’s these…” He picked up a piece of paper from the desk, and said, “Twins, the Maximoffs, they just started with us. You’re gonna train them to act, dance, fight, all of it. You do a good job with them, I’ll let you stay on.” 

“Of course,” he said. He stood and shook Howard’s hand, then Peggy’s.

“Welcome back to Stark Studios,” she told him, and Bucky smiled. 

He and Steve left, and he couldn’t help asking Bucky, “You’re really quitting?” 

“I meant what I said, Stevie, I can’t do this anymore,” he replied. He nudged him and said, “And I didn’t know Pietro and Wanda were interested in acting.”

“Neither did I, I’ll have to ask them who’s watching the coffee shop while they’re working here.” 

They stopped on the sidewalk and faced each other. Bucky was still pale, and there was something haunted in him. But he didn’t look broken, not anymore. Steve pulled him into a kiss and felt Bucky melt against him. 

“I love you,” Bucky said against Steve’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Steve replied.

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Sam asked, and Steve exhaled.

“A little,” he admitted.

Sam smiled and clapped Steve on the arm. “You look good.”

“I sure hope so, I feel ridiculous.”

Steve was wearing his best tuxedo and was trying to pin the red rose Bucky had given to him to his lapel. He’d only succeeded in stabbing himself, so Sam took pity on him and came over to help.

“Have you seen him yet?” Steve asked.

“Sure have,” Sam replied.

“How’s he look?”

“Better than you.”

He laughed at that, and let Sam pin the flower.

It had been a long road to get there. After Pierce’s trial, Steve and Bucky had taken some time away from Hollywood. Bucky wanted to get away from the press. They’d hounded him with questions. They ranged from barely appropriate to completely crossing a line. That Steve didn’t punch out another reporter was amazing.

Once Bucky had officially retired from acting, he testified at the trials. He told the world about what Pierce, Rumlow, and Zola had done to him. While the prosecuting attorney was sympathetic, he was more concerned with the organized crime ties of the three.

In the end, Hydra Pictures had folded, unable to continue with three of its leaders behind bars. Some of the actors went to rival studios. Others disappeared to avoid charges against themselves. Stark Studios was hailed as a force of good. They knew people like Peggy and Loki had been instrumental in bringing down Pierce. Bucky had worried about repercussions from the Mafia, but none had materialized.

After that was taken care of, and things had quieted down, Bucky settled into his new role at Stark Studios. He went from teaching to running the studio school. He didn’t just teach actors and actresses the craft, he taught them about life. One fellow, a rather silly character named Scott Lang, couldn’t read more than his own name. Bucky taught him to read, and the ins and outs of comedy, feeling Scott had a gift for it. 

Bucky had a talent for identifying what actors were suited to what roles. Peggy and Howard always listened when he suggested an up and comer for a role. It was how Peter Parker, an unknown kid, was suddenly getting so many action parts. 

There was also a rather intimidating woman named Hope van Dyne who Bucky knew wasn’t cut out to be an actress. But she did make a fantastic editor. She and Peggy Carter got along famously, to no one’s surprise.

It was Rebecca that had surprised everyone. After the trial, she’d announced she was getting married to Monty. And quitting show business, for the most part. She had seen what Hollywood did to her brother, and she didn’t want any part of it. More importantly, she’d found love with Monty, and wanted to be with him. They both still performed at the Howling Wolf but as a double act. 

Steve himself had been taking some time to do the sort of work he wanted. After _The Forgotten Son_ became a hit at the box office, Howard had let Steve have his pick of projects. Steve was now working as both actor and director, something that he’d always wanted. It was amazing to Steve, that so much good had come after so much pain and sorrow.

And things had been going well with Steve and Bucky. They loved each other. While Steve had never heard anything good about Hollywood marriages, he wasn’t afraid to take the plunge. Which was how Steve found himself at the studio chapel, a nervous wreck. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous, it was a low key ceremony, the press wouldn’t be there. Steve had insisted no reporters and no publicity people from the studio. Only their close friends and family. 

“Are you ready?” Sam asked, and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

They walked into the chapel proper, and Steve smiled at the people seated in the pews. Peggy and Angie were in the first row, holding hands. Next to them were Howard, Maria, and Tony Stark. Tony waved enthusiastically, which Steve returned. Beside Tony was Bruce Banner, who as always looked a little uncomfortable being there. They were on Steve’s side of the room. Along with Thor Odinson, Maria Hill, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Pietro Maximoff. 

On Bucky’s side were Rebecca and the Howlies, Scott Lang and his daughter Cassie, Hope van Dyne, and Loki Odinson. It looked like Bucky had invited most of his students to the wedding, which made Steve smile. The polite chatter came to an end when Bucky walked into the chapel, Natasha Romanova by his side. 

He was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo, a subtle difference to the black of Steve’s suit. It made his eyes stand out, and Steve felt his heart flutter. Bucky smiled as he approached, and took Steve’s hand when they stood in front of the altar. “You look amazing,” he muttered.

“You too,” Steve replied. 

Nick Fury cleared his throat, and Steve and Bucky looked to him. He had been the natural choice to be the officiator, and he took that quite seriously. He’d made them do four rehearsals. And he threatened to have Sam and Natasha replaced as the best man and best woman if they didn’t behave themselves. It worked about as well as one would expect.

“Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony,” Fury began. It was a blur from there. 

All Steve remembered was one moment. When Bucky looked at him with that sweet smile and said, “I do.” Steve grinned back, and when they were pronounced husbands, Steve pulled Bucky close. They pressed their lips together, and he could hear their guests cheering. 

They left the chapel and waved as they climbed into the waiting car. They’d agreed, they wouldn’t have a reception. They wanted to start their honeymoon as soon as possible. Bucky had thought it was a little rude not to have some sort of reception. Or at least a wedding breakfast, but everyone had understood. 

When they were alone together, Bucky asked, “So are you going to tell me what the surprise is?” 

“Not yet,” Steve replied and threw his arm around Bucky. 

“Fine, don’t tell me anything,” he said with a pout. 

“We’re almost there, be patient.” 

It was a short ride, and once they got out, Steve laughed at the look on Bucky’s face. “No.” 

“Yes.” 

“You didn’t.” 

“You’re right, I didn’t. Howard offered and I accepted.” 

Bucky pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” 

They were at the docks, and before them was the Sweet Maria. Steve had seen Bucky reading a magazine some months back about sailing. It had become something of a fad amongst the Hollywood elite, sailing on luxury yachts. Steve knew that Bucky wasn’t a shallow person who bought into fads, but it had interested him. It interested Steve too. So when Howard offered the Sweet Maria for their honeymoon, Steve hadn’t turned it down. 

“So where are we sailing to?” Bucky asked. 

At that, Steve smiled. “I thought maybe we could sail to the Hawaiian islands. There’s a resort on Waikiki that’s supposed to be lovely.” They boarded the ship and were shown to the main cabin. It was beautiful, all dark wood and sumptuous fabrics in sea green and sunset gold. The bed was enormous, and the furnishings were stylish and understated. “Maria must have decorated.”

“It’s not in Howard’s signature colors so I’m guessing she did,” Bucky agreed. 

“We should change,” said Steve. “The ship is going to launch soon, we should be on deck for it.”

“Yeah, don’t wanna miss that,” Bucky replied, but he was staring at Steve with a wicked grin. He reached out and pulled Steve close by the lapels. He stared up at Steve, his cheeks flushed, biting his lower lip. Steve touched his face, and kissed him. From there, he knew they weren’t going to make it to the deck in time, and he was fine with it.

The kiss deepened, and Steve felt Bucky undoing his bow tie, then unbuttoning his shirt. He heard something rip. He moaned, and broke the kiss, saying, “Careful.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Bucky replied, but his movements slowed. He removed the rose from Steve’s lapel and caressed Steve’s face with it. Steve, in turn, took Bucky’s rose and scattered the petals on the bed. They undressed quickly, and Steve growled as he pressed Bucky into the mattress. Bucky, in turn, kissed him roughly, nails digging into Steve's shoulder. 

“How do you want it?” Steve asked.

“I want to take you,” said Bucky, and there was the first sign of uncertainty in his voice. Bucky had become better about voicing his needs in the bedroom, sometimes he was still hesitant. Steve nodded and got up again. 

He’d stored some essentials nearby, and returned to the bed with the lube, saying, “If that’s what you want, it’s what I want too.” Bucky grinned and took the tube from Steve, pushing him so he would lay back. They were both hard already, and Steve could hardly wait. 

Bucky was gentle as he spread Steve’s legs, his eyes focused on him as he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. He was gentle as he probed Steve’s entrance, and he gave Bucky an encouraging smile. Bucky smiled back and bent down. Steve gasped as Bucky took him into his mouth. 

Steve could barely concentrate as Bucky sucked his dick. He was swirling his tongue while crooking his finger in the most delicious way. It was hard to keep from coming right then and there. He wanted to scream his pleasure, but instead, he dug his fingernails into Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky responded by sucking harder and slipping another finger in. Steve groaned and said, “You’re killing me.” 

He pulled his mouth away and looked at Steve, asking, “You want me to stop?” 

“Dear God no!” Steve replied, making Bucky laugh before he enveloped his cock again. 

It wasn’t long before Steve was ready, and as Bucky used the lube on himself, he said, “I want to tell you something.” 

“What’s that?” Steve asked, panting. 

Bucky didn’t respond right away. Instead, he positioned himself and thrust into Steve. He moaned, and said, “I love you.”

Steve sighed, feeling so full he could hardly form words. “I love you, too.” 

He kissed Bucky, who kissed back with enthusiasm. They started slow, Bucky still hesitant, but finding his feet. He had his hands on Steve’s hips and was sucking a red mark into his throat. Steve in his turn, had grasped Bucky’s arms and was snapping his hips to meet Bucky’s. 

It was a steady rhythm, one that favored powerful thrusts over speed. But things started to pick up, and it made Steve whine as Bucky impaled him over and over. He gasped when Bucky hit his prostate, throwing his head back to let out a moan. Bucky echoed it and kept going. 

When Steve came to orgasm, it was so sudden it took him by surprise. He clenched around Bucky and heard him howl as he came inside of Steve. They took their time to catch their breath, Bucky gingerly pulling out. Spent, they collapsed together on top of the covers. Steve’s eyes were closed, and he could feel a gentle rocking, one which he knew meant the ship had set sail. 

He opened his eyes, to see Bucky watching him, his hair clinging to his sweaty brow. Steve pushed it away and smiled at him. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I sure hope so, seeing as you married me and all. And in front of our friends even!” Bucky teased, and Steve laughed. 

There were rose petals sticking to their bodies, and they were both hot and sticky. “We should clean up,” said Steve.

“In a moment,” Bucky replied, snuggling closer. “I want to savor this.” 

Steve smiled and closed his eyes. He’d never been so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sianimation's Art Part One](https://sianimations.tumblr.com/post/178743805709/so-excited-to-be-sharing-pt1-of-my-art-work-for)
> 
>  
> 
> [Sianimation's Art Part Two](https://sianimations.tumblr.com/post/178744400539/so-excited-to-be-sharing-pt2-of-my-art-work-for)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
